NI LA MUERTE NOS SEPARARÁ
by Bluespider22
Summary: 14 CAPITULO! Por culpa de un relicario misterioso. Ron y Hermione se ven envueltos en una tragica historia romantica del pasado. Así que deben de resolver que paso, si no quieren tener sierto encuentros
1. UNA VISTA AL PASADO Y UN CASTIGO

Hola!!!!!!  
  
Jejejeje Este es mi primer fic.... Sola Así ke espero ke les guste y ke en especial me dejen muchos reviews!!!!!  
  
En especial tu Magda!!!!!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-Corre Mariane!!!-gritaba un chico corriendo desesperado y lanzando hechizos como loco-sálvate tu!!!  
  
-No!!! Yo no me voy sin ti Blake!!!-chillo la muchacha agarrandose firmemente de el  
  
-Pero...esque si no te vas...-titubeo-Vete!!! Ponte a salvo qué casi nos alcanza!!!! Escóndete!!!-dijo al fin  
  
-Pero a donde?? A donde vayamos nos alcanzará!!!!  
  
-No....No en todos lados-dijo mientras sonreía  
  
-A que te refieres???  
  
-A nuestro lugar...ahí estarás a salvo....después te alcanzare!!!-  
  
-Pero...pero....  
  
-Aunque se escondan yo los alcanzare!!!! esta es mi escuela y no hay rincon donde yo no pueda encontrarlos!!!-se oía una voz maléfica acompañada de una carcajada paralizante que corría detrás de ellos  
  
-VAMOS!! Todavía puedo entrenerlo un poco mas!!! Pero si no te apuras!!!!- decía con desespero Blake  
  
-Esta bien-grito Mariane quien antes de salir corriendo le dio un beso, pero tuvo que ser pequeño ya que esa voz se oía mas cerca  
  
-NO SE ESCAPARAN!!! JURO KE NO SE ESCAPARAN!!!  
  
Después de correr por los terrenos del colegio Mariane entro a Howarts hacia las escaleras al encontrar la que quería susurro a un cuadro cerca de ella " " en unos instantes la escalera cobro vida y comenzó a girar , Mariane comenzó a subirlas corriendo como desesperada, al llegar al final la escalera había parado de girar sobre un corredor color vino con muchas puertas negras, Mariane entro por la ultima puerta y entro a un cuarto muy obscuro y empezó a buscar algo en el techo hasta que lo encontró, era un pequeña cadena plateada que jalo con todas sus fuerzas y al instante una escaleras alfombrada descendió desde el techo. Mariane las subió y entro a un cuarto muy hermoso color rojo sangre, llena de cuadros todos con el tema de los enamorados, también con una linda chimenea donde el fuego era color lila y que daba una atmósfera romántica al cuarto. Mariane se sentó en el sillón mas cercano y esperó hasta que un ruido de portazo le anunció que Blake había llegado. Ella se paro para recibirlo, pero para sus sorpresa entro un hombre alto, con el pelo un poco enmarañado y respirando con dificultad por el esfuerzo quien traía a un chico tomado por el cuello  
  
-Alto!!!!-chillo la muchacha con desesperación y parándose de su lugar-lo esta ahorcando!!!!  
  
-Y más les haré a los dos!!!-bufo el hombre aventando al chico quien al chocar con ella la tumbó-Te dije que no te siguieras viendo con el; así que no tendré piedad de ti, ni mucho menos de el!!!  
  
-Por favor!!-gritaba la muchacha sollozando con fuerza y abrazando con sus dos manos al chico-déjanos en paz!!! Que no entiendes que no te quiero!!!  
  
-Pues si no eres mía!!! No serás de nadie!!!!  
  
-No te preocupes-susurro Blake a Mariane-Nadie nos separara nunca, recuerda el relicario es el símbolo de nuestro amor que nunca morirá-decía sonriéndole  
  
-Tienes razón...-dijo la chica en un sollozo esbozando una sonrisa -Te amo!!- y beso con ternura los labios de este  
  
-ABADA KEDAURA!!!-se oyó en un eco.... y después un silencio sepulcral....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° FIN DEL FLASHBACK °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Vamos Ron que se nos hará tarde!!!-decía Harry mientras sacudía con fuerza a su amigo  
  
-msbn...que???-decía Ron dándose vuelta y cubriéndose la cara con la cobija  
  
-Ron....sino despiertas llegaremos tarde a pociones y aparte no alcanzaremos a ir a desayunar-dijo Harry también con voz soñolienta  
  
-Esta bien ya voy-dijo y oyó los pasos de harry alejarse hacia la puerta y dar un portazo, Cada día se le hacia mas difícil levantarse ya que parecía que al entrar al 6 curso los maestros habían hecho un complot contra los alumnos para dejarles mas tarea que nunca, "pero eso no importa, ya que así la puedo ver hasta tarde" pensaba Ron mientras sonreía y se levantaba para comenzar otro día de clases. Así que se vistió tomo sus cosas y bajo al gran comedor. Al entrar lo primero que busco fue esa cabellera castaña que tanto le gustaba y fue acercándose más hacia donde estaba ella y cuando llego y se sentó su lado solo pudo decir:  
  
-Hola Hermione!!!-exclamo tomando una tostada  
  
-Hola Ron!!! Que contento te ves hoy!!!-decía Hermione con una sonrisa  
  
"mmm...estoy así por que han pasado muchas horas desde que te vi, por que me encanta tu sonrisa y me derrito cada que me regalas una"-pensaba Ron pero nunca se animaría a decírselo frente a todos-esque hoy me levante de buenas.-solo dijo  
  
-Que bueno que te levantaste de buenas ya que hoy tendremos que desvelarnos en la biblioteca para terminar la tarea de McGonagall "Y como quisiera que nos dejara mas!! ya que solo así te puedo tener para mi sola"-pensaba Hermione-esta bien??  
  
-Si-dijo Ron untándole mermelada a la tostada  
  
-Hola a todos!!!-saludaba harry bostezando con todas sus fuerzas  
  
-Cuidado Potter que con esa bocota te podrías comer a alguien!!!-gritaba burlonamente Zabinni quien pasaba por su lado  
  
-Pues espero que no seas tu, por que me dará una indigestión!!!-le respondía mordazmente Harry  
  
-Buenos días Granger- decía melosamente Zabinni a Hermione sin hacerle caso al comentario de Harry-te levantaste muy guapa hoy-y le guiño un ojo  
  
"maldito Zabinni, me las pagara un día" pensaba Ron hundiéndose las uñas en los puños  
  
-Mira Zabinni-decía levantándose Hermione-A mi no me vas a hacer tonta, hoy me levante con la misma cara que siempre. Así que deja de estar diciendo estupideces y déjame en paz!!!-dijo y salió del comedor  
  
Zabinni se fue rojo de coraje diciendo en una voz casi inaudible...- mujeres, les dices algo bonito y te insultan- y se fue a comer junto a Malfoy  
  
-Que se tramara ahora Zabinni???-decía Harry todavía viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos  
  
-Hay Harry!!! Ya tenemos 2 meses aquí y apenas Te estas dando cuenta que a Zabinni le gusta nuestra Hermione!!!-decía Ron con coraje, apuñalando a Zabinni con la mirada  
  
-jejeje-comenzó a reír Harry-  
  
-Que???-pregunto Ron  
  
Harry bajo la voz lo mas que pudo y le dijo a Ron  
  
-Cada vez lo puedes ocultar menos Ron!!!  
  
-Que???  
  
-que te gusta hermione-decía esbozando una sonrisa  
  
-A mi???-decía Ron-A mi no me gusta Hermione, es mi amiga "Si, una amiga que me gustaría agarrar y darle miles de besos" se decía a si mismo Ron  
  
-Si Ron, lo que tu digas-dijo irónicamente Harry dándole palmadas en el hombro-pero tienes que sacar el actor que llevas dentro por que sino se dará cuenta de lo que sientes  
  
-Pero Harry!!!, en que idioma quieres que te diga que no me gusta!!!! "mentiroso"-oyó decir a su voz interna  
  
-mmm......en Parsel!!!  
  
-jajaja muy gracioso-dijo Ron sarcásticamente-sabes que no puedo!!!!  
  
-Bueno era solo una bromita no te enojes!!!! Además necesito estar de muy buen humor para las clases de Pociones!!!! Cuantos puntos crees que nos bajen???-dijo Harry sin preocupaciones de lo acostumbrados que estaban a que cada clase les bajara puntos Snape-, te apuesto un arana de chocolate a que son 20  
  
-Pues sumandote a ti, a Neville y alguna otra persona de Gryffindor creo que unos 35 puntos y acepto-dijo Ron  
  
-jajaja pues creo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo no crees???-dijo al tiempo en que habría la puertas para entrar a las mazmorras.....  
  
-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!!!-grito Snape a Neville-Como se te ocurre poner a la poción 10 patas de araña si te dije claramente no mas de 6!!!!  
  
-pe...perdone profesor...eee...esque yo..yo  
  
-Podría terminar la maldita poción de una maldita vez!!!-grito rojo de furia Snape  
  
-keyopensequehabiadichomasde10patas!!-dijo apurado Neville volteando a ver el piso  
  
-Castigo!!! Castigo!!!!-comenzó a gritar Snape por todo el salón-Véngame a ver al final de la clase  
  
-jejeje-dijo Ron al oído a Harry-10 y faltan otros 25  
  
-ni lo sueñes....faltan otros 10  
  
-Potter....Weasley... 10 puntos menos mas por cada uno!!!!-dijo y se volteo a escribir pero aplasto el gis con tal fuerza que se partió en dos  
  
- genial....ya perdí-exclamo Harry pesimista  
  
-jejeje...vamos alguien haga algo-susurraba Ron volteando ver a todos sus compañeros-pero no tanto, lo suficiente para sacarle 5 puntos mas a Snape!!!!  
  
Pero la clase termino y ninguno gano la apuesta.....  
  
-Que asco!!-decía Lavender-que algún día podremos salir de esa clase con nuestros puntos intactos??!!  
  
-Al parecer no!!!-le respondía Parvatil-bueno pero eso no importa, ya que los puntos que perdimos seguro que los ganaremos con Hermione en Defensa Contra las artes oscuras!!-decía con tono burlón  
  
-Déjenme en paz!!-dijo un poco sonrosada Hermione-lo que pasa es que el Profesor Lynley y yo tenemos gustos muy parecidos!!!  
  
-Tanto que cada que cada ves se te insinúa mas-decía Ron fingiendo indiferencia  
  
-Eso no es verdad Ron!!! Si no te agrada, no es mi problema!!!- y se fue  
  
-Pues no me agrada nada!!!-le grito a Ron a Hermione pero esta ya había dado la vuelta en la esquina  
  
Pero en realidad el Profesor Lynley, desde que había comenzado el curso, había mostrado cierto interés en Hermione. Siempre le ponía especial atención en todo!!! A lo cual Ron siempre se le retorcían las tripas al ver al profesor tan cerca de Hermione. Llegaron a la clase de Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall....  
  
-Buenos días clase!!!-dijo con una sonrisa serena la profesora-Bueno hoy les enseñare como transformar cosas de sólidas de cristal a liquidas...así- a esto la profesora apunto con una varita hacia una copa que tenia a un lado, esta comenzó a fundirse como si una ola de calor repentinamente la hubiera obligado a hacerlo....todos exclamaron sorprendidos  
  
-Bueno solo tienen que apuntar hacia el objeto y decir "Aquarzen" y sucederá, vamos inténtenlo-Al instante decenas de voces diciendo "Aquarzen" se oía por todo el salón, pero Ron al tratar de impresionar a Hermione para que viera como lo hacía. Este había derretido la copa de Hermione  
  
-Ron!!!! Fíjate a donde apuntas tu varita!! Por que no te fijas y luego tratas de impresionar a quien quieras!!-esta se había puesto histérica, ya que odiaba que le echaran a perder sus hechizos sobre todo, si era la primera ves que los hacia  
  
-Vamos Granger!!!!-comenzó a gritar Pansy burlonamente-Cálmate!!! Weasley te puede comprar otra para que practiques todo lo que quieras...pero...espera....el pobrecito tendría que dejar a sus hermanos sin regalos de navidad para reponerla!!!-este comentario arranco las carcajadas de todos los de Slytherin  
  
-Parkinson!!!!-grito la profesora-20 puntos menos para Slytherin!!!!  
  
-Perdón!!!-seguía disculpándose Ron-Ademas la maestra te podrá dar otra. o no maestra????  
  
-Creo que no Weasley, son las ultimas que tenia  
  
-Bueno...-decía Hermione tratando de clamarse-pues dame la tuya!!  
  
-Esque ya la derretí también-dijo un poco apenado  
  
-Que??!!!  
  
-Lo siento, si te sirve de algo....lo siento-dijo agachando la cabeza  
  
-Pero no se trata de que pidas perdón, si no de que te fijes!!!  
  
-Ya te dije perdón Hermione!!!! Que mas quieres que te diga???!!!-este ya esta empezando a molestarse "por que siempre tenia que ser así de histérica"  
  
-Pero no puedo estar atrasándome solo por un error tuyo!!!!  
  
-Hermione....esto no es nada...yo se que tu lo podrás hacer....después...- decía Ron notablemente desesperado  
  
-No estés seguro!!!-decía Hermione quien había perdido el control de ella misma  
  
-PUES YA TE PEDI PERDON!!!!! QUE MAS QUIERES QUE T EDIGA!!! Y ANO PUEDO HACER NADA!!!!-dijo Ron quien ya había perdido el control de sus actos también  
  
-QUIERO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!!!!!-rugió Hermione roja de coraje  
  
-GRANGER....WEASLEY!!!!-grito repentinamente McGonagall por encima de la voz de la pareja....no permitiré esta tipo de escenas en mi clase.....Los 2 están castigados!!!! Y quiero que vengan después de clases para que les diga que harán!!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° KONTINUARA....  
  
Bueno aquí esta mi primer capitulo, espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo los capítulos que vienen y mas que nada que les gusten.....un 1000000000000000 de gracias  
  
Dejen Reviews......por faaaaaa!!!!! Y perdón si esta un poco largo.....esque es el principio)  
  
Tomadre!!!!  
  
Jejejejjejej ¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	2. EL RELICARIO MISTERIOSO

Bueno Tomadre Gracias por el Review =) aahh y tmb a Ford Anglia, ya que me dieron muchos ánimos recibir sus reviews.....grax grax....bueno espero que les guste mas el 2 capitulo =) =)  
  
CAPITULO 2.- EL RELICARIO MISTERIOSO  
  
Las clases pasaron muy tranquilas...después del incidente de Hermione y Ron  
  
-bien chicos....se pueden retirar, no sin antes recordarles que la tarea es para pasado mañana...salgan todos, menos Weasley y Granger-todos se amontonaron para salir, cuando Harry puso a un lado de ron solo pudo decir:  
  
-suerte  
  
-gracias-dijo todavía en un tono un poco enojado. Ya que todos habían salido. La profesora comenzó a hablarles.  
  
-bueno muchachos. No puedo permitir ese tipo de berrinches dobles-dijo mirándolos severamente, a lo que ron trago saliva asustado-y menos Gryffindors que son de mi propia casa....Así que e tomado la decisión de que el castigo adecuado para eso es....  
  
-"Estarás suspendido del Quidditch por 3 semanas"-ya comenzaba a oír la voz de McGonagall en su cabeza  
  
-"Tu no entraras a la biblioteca por una semana entera"-pensaba aterrorizada Hermione  
  
-Tendrán que desempolvar todas las pinturas del 2 y 3 piso....la noche del viernes-dijo McGonagall mirando seriamente a un pelirrojo y a un achica de voluminoso o cabello castaño, quienes suspiraban de alivio-pero sin usar magia.....ahora retírense a su sala  
  
Mientras iba los do caminando por los pasillos Ron no podía dejar de mirar a Hermione-"esque se ve tan linda enojada"-se decía a si mismo  
  
-Que tanto me ves Ron???-decía un poco molesta esta  
  
-No, nada esque de verdad lo siento-dijo este tratando de contentar a Hermione  
  
-Pues si, pero esque Ron...-comenzó a decir Hermione, pero dejo de hablar de la impresión ya que Ron le haba tomado las dos manos entre las suyas...  
  
-Mira Herm yo no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato, tu sabes que yo jamás te haría eso a ti ni a Harry....por favor perdóname-dijo mirándola con ojos suplicantes y fijos en los de ella  
  
-"Hay por que me ves así, sabes que no me puedo resistir a tu grandes ojos marrones, que hago, que hago, piensa Hermione no te dejes intimidar por un chico,(se reprendía ella misma)-mmm...  
  
-Vamos Hermione, fue un error...."vamos Herm, no me falles"  
  
-esta bien-dijo sonriéndole y sonrojándose un poco  
  
-Bueno "Pluma de azúcar"-dijo Ron a la señor Gorda quien los dejo pasar rápidamente  
  
-Y qué paso??-les pregunto un chico con unos grandes ojos verdes  
  
-Tendremos que sacudir todas las pinturas del 2 y 3 piso...-dijo sin importancia Hermione  
  
-Pues no es tanto trabajo  
  
-Nop, pero sí Será cansado  
  
-Bueno ya que es un poco tarde y mañana tenemos que limpiar ese mundo de pinturas....-comenzó a decir Ron bostezando-Buenas noches...yo me retiro-y comenzó a subir las escaleras, Hermione se le quedo viendo a Ron  
  
-Bueno ya que el trasero de Ron es mas importante que yo...buenas noches-y se fue con una sonrisa por lo roja que se había puesto la cara de la chica con ese comentario.  
  
Hermione quedo otro rato en el sillón mas cercano al fuego pensando en...Ron!!. Esta ya se había dado cuenta de ese sentimiento, desde 3 curso, pero nunca le había puesto mucha atención ya que siempre surgían cosas mas importantes en que pensar.  
  
-Pero esque....Hermione,-comenzó a pensar en voz alta- no te puedes quedar con ese sentimiento dentro de ti y no hacer nada. Puede que alguien te lo gane...Luna, por ejemplo-al pensar en la chica hizo una mueca-bueno....ya se!!!...mañana es la oportunidad perfecta de decirle lo que siento por el...en como le palpitaba el corazon descontroladamente cada que lo veía con su uniforme de Quidditch....en sus pelo rojo al moverse con el viento....en sus ojos marrones con los que sentía morir cada que la veían a ella...hasta ya le gustaba la forma en que Ron se atragantaba de comida después de un entrenamiento....en fin TODO!!!, mañana en la noche era el momento y la situación prefecta para abrirse y sincerarse con Ron.-Si eso haré!!-pensó y se retiro a su habitación. Ya que el siguiente día, seria uno lleno de emociones y sentimientos al descubierto....pero lo que Hermione no sabia era que se presentarían de la forma menos esperada....  
  
El día siguiente Harry, como todos los días casi le sale un úlcera por los corajes que pasaba para levantar a Ron, pero después de 15 minutos y numerosas zangoloteadas (mover bruscamente) ke le dio....al fin se levanto y bajaron los dos a desayunar.  
  
-Hola a todos-saludo Harry  
  
-Sí, lo que el dijo-dijo Ron quien se veía cansado  
  
-Que te paso Ron?-pregunto Ginny  
  
-Nada, solo que no pude dormir bien anoche , soñé con....arañas-esto ultimo lo dijo con un hilo de voz  
  
-Oh bueno, mas vale que despiertes por que tienes un muy laborioso trabajito en la noche....con Hermione-dijo Harry sonriendo  
  
-Cállate!!-dijo soñoliento Ron a lo que harry respondió con una risotada  
  
Toda la mañana paso muy tranquila y mas por que los viernes no les tocaba pociones...ya en la tarde comieron y adelantaron un poco de deberes (todos obligados por Hermione) hasta que casi llegaba la hora de cumplir el castigo (uuhhh). Hermione esta como loca, encerrada en su habitación, buscando que ponerse para el castigo, mientras Ron estaba al punto del colapso nervioso y no cabía en la sala común, ya había dado 3 paseos y no podía calmarse, aunque también estaba algo cansado por el insomnio de la noche anterior. Pero ya era hora de que fuera por Hermione a la sala común, ya que habían acordado irse juntos....Ron ya había llegado al retrato de la señora gorda pero antes de poder pronunciar la frase esta se había hecho a un lado para dejar pasar a una chica que hizo que a Ron se le hiciera nudos el estomago....  
  
-Oh! Ya venia por ti-dijo algo cohibido  
  
-Esque yo pensé que estarías haya y pues me quise adelantarme  
  
-Bueno....nos vamos  
  
-Ok-y comenzaron el largo recorrido hacia las escaleras, pero primero pasaron por los trapos con los que limpiarían, al despacho de McGonagall. Cuando Llegaron a las escaleras.....  
  
-Bueno Ron-comenzó a decir Hermione-yo empiezo a limpiar por la parte de arriba de las escaleras y tu por la de abajo así lo haremos mas rápido.  
  
-Esta bien...pero a ver si no me duermo limpiando...esque estoy muy cansado  
  
-pues despierta!!!, entre mas rápido terminemos mas rápido nos iremos...."y mas pronto me podré librar de esto que me esta carcomiendo dentro"....  
  
-Bueno empecemos entonces-dijo después de un largo bostezo.  
  
Y comenzaron a limpiar cada quien por su parte. "le digo ya....no es muy rápido, al rato...". mientras Ron casi se babeaba en los cuadros el estarse durmiendo. Después de un buen rato de estar limpiando. Hermione se decidió y comenzó....  
  
-Oye....Ron...-dijo sin dejar de limpiar  
  
-auhg....que-dijo tallándose los ojos  
  
-esque...mmm....yo...quería decirte....  
  
-que??  
  
-que....tengo algo muy importante que decirte....mira...yo....creoquemegustas...  
  
-que??!!! No te entendí nada  
  
Hermione tomo aire y comenzó de nuevo-mira Ron....tal ves esto te sorprenda un poco y no te culpo por eso....por que a mi me paso también-esta estaba hablando, pero sin dejar de limpiar el cuadro que desempolvaba-....lo que pasa esque siento que siendo amigos tan cercanos....pues....pueden surgir unos sentimientos un poco mas serios que de amistad....y lo que te trato de decir con esto es que....creo que tu....tu....tu me gustas mucho!!!!-lo había dicho!! Ya esta del otro lado y sentía como su cuerpo se sentía un poco mas ligero que de costumbre y dejo de tallar para voltear a ver la reacción de su amigo, pero para su sorpresa Ron estaba tirado en las escaleras y comenzando a roncar!!!!! Y por cierto muy fuerte , a lo que Hermione se enojo como nunca...esta tan enojada que su amigo ni siquiera la tomara en cuenta en ese momento tan importante y revelador para ella y se pusiera....a roncar!!! Y su primera reacción fue acercarse a su "queridísimo" amigo y gritarle son todas sus fuerzas....  
  
-RON WEASLEY!!!  
  
-AaAaAaAaAhhh!!!!-grito Ron también del susto y se levanto de un brinco a lo que Hermione soltó una carcajadota  
  
-Hermione!!! No me da nada de gracias que hagas eso-estaba notablemente muy molesto  
  
-PUES A MÍ TAMBIEN ME DA MUCHO CORAJE QUE NO ME PONGAS ATENCIÓN Y QUE LO QUE YO DIGA TE VALGA UN CACAHUATE MAIZADO!!! -ELLA TAMBIEN ESTABA ENOJADA, MUCHO MAS QUE EL DIA PASADO  
  
-PUES SI, PERO NO POR ESO ME TIENES QUE DAR ESE SUSTO DE MUERTE!!!!  
  
-CLARO QUE SIII!!!!  
  
-BUENO SI ESTAS MAS MOLESTA CONMIGO , PUES DEJAME EN PAZ Y PONTE A HACER LO TUYO!!!!!  
  
-PUES...NO ME LO TIENS QUE DECIR DOS VECES!!!- y se volteo dando unos pasos tan fuertes que casi rompe los escalones.  
  
Ron ya se había despertado bien después del coraje y por el grito, así que se puso a tallar la pintura que seguía, esta era el retrato de un pasillo de un color uva muy oscuro y con unas puertas negras a los lados, de las cuales la ultima se habría y cerraba para dejar ver una luz de un particular verde que salía de esta, se le hacia familiar....pero estaba tan enojado que no puso atención y empezó a tallar una pequeña mancha azul marino que tenia en una esquina; pero por mas que tallaba no desaparecía "pero que Será esto" decía mientras tallaba mas fuerte, entonces e acerco para ver que era y para sus sorpresa, eran unas palabras casi in entendibles pero Ron se acerco mas y leyó en voz alta, sin importar que Hermione estaba ahí...  
  
-" Pasillus Oscurus??" -dijo sin entener Ron en voz alta-"¿que querra decir Pasillus Oscu.... ?"-pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un grito , era de Hermione, al parecer las escaleras habían cobrado vida y comenzaron a moverse.  
  
-Ron!!! Que hiciste??!!-le grito enojada Hermione  
  
-Yo solo...yo solo...-decía Ron, todavía sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. En eso las escaleras se pararon en seco, justo enfrente de un bello pasillo tapizado de un color tinto con unas grandes puertas obscuras a los lados.-Es el pasillo del cuadro!!-Exclamo con los ojos desorbitados a las puertas  
  
-¿Qué?...Hey ron!! Regresa!!!, ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Hermione ya que Ron había subido las escaleras y entrado en el pasillo-¿qué no ves que es peligroso??-  
  
Peor Ron no le hizo caso, estaba contemplando un cuadro colgado en la entrada del pasillo, era una pintura de donde hacia unos minutos Ron y Hermione estaban limpiando los cuadros.  
  
-Hola?? Me estas escuchando??-preguntaba impaciente Hermione-te digo que si que hiciste para que pasara esto??  
  
-Nada, solo leí lo que decía el cuadro  
  
-Pero que no se te ocurrió que podría ser un hechizo o algo malo??!!  
  
-Lo siento Hermione!!-decía un poco molesto el chico-Siento no se una sabelotodo como tu, no saber que es lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal-  
  
-Hay Ron, no te pongas en ese plan!!  
  
-Pues no me pongas en ese plan!!  
  
-Bueno ya!! Mejor regresemos, terminemos de limpiar y nos olvidamos de esto- decía tratando de ocultar su miedo y dando media vuelta para subir de nuevo a las escaleras; pero ya no estaban, habían desaparecido.-y las escaleras??  
  
-Regresaron a su lugar-decía Ron, quien ya había entendido el mecanismo de las escaleras-Debemos de llamarlas de nuevo, para que regresen  
  
-Pues...que esperamos??!! Llámalas!!-Ron ya había notado el tono temeroso en la vos de Hermione.  
  
-Ahorita, primero quiero investigar.  
  
-Ron, pero....pero y si nos pasa algo??  
  
-Herm.¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte y dejarte llevar por la curiosidad aunque sea esta noche?. Además no pierdes nada y yo te voy a cuidar de ueno te pase nada. Ok??-decía Ron un poco impaciente  
  
-Esta bien...Investiguemos-y saco su varita de su túnica  
  
-Ron se dirigió a la primera puerta; pero estaba cerrada, ni un " Aloho Moora" (jejeje no me acuerdo como se escribe) pudo abrirla y con las siguientes fue igual. Pero la ultima en la cual Ron recordaba que sí estaba abierta y que salía esa Familiar y extraña luz verde, pero no iba a correr riesgos y antes de abrirla le dijo a Hermione que preparara su varita por si pasaba algo y para sorpresa de ron Hermione no se quejo e hizo caso. Abrió la puerta de un jalo para sorprender alo que sea que hubiera ahí, pero no había nada. Solo había un cuarto obscuro vacío.  
  
-"Lumos"-dijeron los 2 a coro antes de entrar al cuarto y después de un os momento de ver el cuarto iluminado por la luz...  
  
-No hay nada-exclamo decepcionado Ron  
  
-Seguro??-dijo Hermione viendo con mucha atención algo  
  
Ron se acerco algo y vio un gran mural en la pared de un gran árbol, con el escudo de Howarts en el centro y que a un lado de las raíces del árbol, había lo que parecía una cadena, con un gran dije ovalado.  
  
-Que es eso??-dijo acercándose Ron a la pared y tratando de ver con que estaba dibujado el mural; pero por mas que tallo no pudo ver que era-que crees que será hermione??-dijo volteando a ver a Hermione, mientras esta ser acercaba también  
  
-Pues...no se-y comenzó a raspar ella también, es eso arranco un pedacito y Ron solo pudo ver la cara de Hermione palidecer después un rato de examinarla  
  
-Herm....que te pasa???...que es??  
  
-Es....es...sangre...-dijo alejándose de la pared con la cara pálida  
  
En eso Ron sintió un miedo que lo invadía también y al querer acercarse para consola y calmar a Hermione, algo le golpeo la frente y alzo la mano un poco y toco algo metálico y lo jaló como primera reacción y en unos segundos tenia a sus pies unas hermosas pero mugrosas escaleras alfombradas, Ron las admiro con la boca abierta  
  
-No subas!!!-le rogaba Hermione  
  
-Esque si no subo nunca sabremos que es lo que hay- y subió-Hermione ven!!! Esto te va a gustar!!!  
  
-No creo que algo que haya aquí me pueda gustar  
  
-Tu sube!!!-Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras algo temerosa y se encontró con un hermosísimo salón color rojo donde al entrar ella una chimenea comenzó a crepitar con una flama color lila  
  
-Que es esto???  
  
-No se...pero apoco no es hermoso??  
  
-Pues...si-y comenzó a ver los cuadros en las paredes de enamorados diferentes pero igual de Bellos-Wow!! Que bellos!!  
  
-Si!!-decía Ron recostándose en un sillón quien soltó una humareda de polvo y comenzó a toser como loco  
  
-Hay Ron!!!-se acerco Hermione y comenzó a sacudirle la espalda a Ron y noto que la tenia muy ejercitada  
  
-Oye si que te ha hecho bien en Quidditch!!!-dijo pero al momento deseo no haberlo dicho, as palabras salieron inconscientes de su cabeza y sintió como si su cara fuera un volcán a punto de estallar de lo roja y caliente que la sentía y Ron no se había quedado atrás, se había puesto tan colorado que no se sabia donde empezaba el cabello y terminaba la cara.  
  
-Ehhh...sip-y al ver en la situación embarazosa que estaban-que tal si ya nos vamos, ya llevamos un buen tiempo aquí y se esta haciendo tarde y no hemos terminado todavía  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a las escaleras y comenzaron a bajarlas los dos. Cuando ya habían llegado al primer cuarto y que Hermione quiso subir las escaleras a su lugar estas lo hicieron solas y se fijo en algo dorado que colgaba de las cadena que se usaba para bajarlas escalera, se paro de puntar y lo desamarro y vio que era un hermoso relicario, de hecho el mismo del mural.  
  
-Hey no es ese la cadena del mural??-le pregunto Ron  
  
-no es una cadena sino un relicario  
  
-Y que tiene de diferente???  
  
-Que en los relicarios se pueden poner fotos y en las cadenas no  
  
-bueno-dijo Ron y se puso a ver el mural de nuevo  
  
Hermione trato de abrir el relicario con todas sus fuerzas, que después de unos momentos de lucha lo logro pero al abrirlo sintió como si algo frió entrara a su cuerpo y se apoderara de él sin que ella pudiera evitarlo "que??!! Que me esta pasando??!!"-pensaba mientras su cuerpo daba media vuelta y se dirigía a Ron sin su permiso. Era como si otra persona estuviera dentro de su cuerpo...  
  
-Que pasa Hermione?-dijo Ron volteándola a ver; pero al momento abrió los ojos como platos ya que le hermione que estaba viendo en ese momento no tenia sus dulces ojos castaños, si no de un azul muy claro..."pero Hermione no tiene los ojos azules"-Hermione?? Que te pasa??-pero solo escucho una sensual voz diciendo  
  
-Blake!!! Al fin estas aquí conmigo como lo prometimos!!!-dijo y se abalanzó sobre Ron para darle un muy apasionado beso....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°KONTINUARÁ...  
  
Si lo sé!!! Que mala soy pero les prometo que haré el 3 capitulo lo mas rápido que pueda y pronto también....así que espérenlo y dejen REVIEWS por favor!!!!! Se que esta un poco largo, pero trate de hacerlo lo menos enfadoso posible....grax  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	3. KE NOS PASA?

Jejejejej .....miles y miles de gracias por sus reviews. De verdad ke ustedes y lo que dicen sus mensajes son los ke me ayudan a seguir escribiendo (jaja hey cállate para comenzar a leer el capitulo!!) Para las que ya lo querían leer tienen suerte ya que estaba aburrida y me puse a escribirlo =) jejeje  
  
Pero primero....  
  
Chirru....tú fuiste le de mi primer Review. Tmb agradezco a Ford Anglia 2000, Merodeadora-Chii, Emilyowen, HG y para Hany.me hubiera encantado haberle puesto ojos azules a Ron pero lo ke sucede es ke el actor es el ke tiene los ojos azules, no el personaje.pero al próximo fic.prometido!!!.ke le pondré azules.Ok?? Jejejej bueno  
  
Ahhh!! Y por ultimo y no menos importante quiero agradecer a Nicole por haberme dado la idea de Ponerle Blake.jajaja grax amiga. =)  
  
Bueno aquí esta para ustedes..el Capitulo 3..Disfrútenlo!!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
CAPITULO 3: KE NOS PASA???  
  
Conforme se estaban besando, Hermione fue tomando el control de su cuerpo de nuevo, así que cuando hubo recuperado el control totalmente se separo bruscamente de Ron (aunque sin ganas también)  
  
-Ron.de verdad, lo siento-un color rojo brillante comenzó a subir desde su barbilla hasta su frente, ni siquiera podía voltear a ver a la cara a Ron- de.de verdad no se que me paso  
  
Ron se fijo que el color azul de los ojos de Hermione se desvanecía y era remplazado por unos castaños.  
  
-Ron..??  
  
-Blake??? Quien es Blake??-solo eso pudo decir. Todavía sin entender nada- Herm. Algo muy raro sucedió contigo..y es beso.-dijo poniéndose colorado  
  
-ehh.mira Ron.quiero...-comenzó Hermione; pero volvió a sentir ese frío imparable y sus ojos se tornaron azules otra ves- Quiero que me desvistas, como lo hacías antes..  
  
-¿QUE, QUE??!!!-dijo Ron poniendo los ojos de plato-Hermione.quien es Blake?? Que te pasa??.y tu ojos!!  
  
-Mis ojos no importan..desvísteme-dijo con la voz sensual de hacia un rato, se acerco de nuevo y le planto un gran beso.  
  
Solo que esta vez Ron sintió, al tiempo en que se besaban, como si hubiera entrado a un lago congelado. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse junto con los de "hermione", pero sabia que el no lo hacia, su cuerpo lo hacia solo, hasta que una vos gruesa, mas que la de él, salió de SU boca.  
  
-Mariane, he esperado muchos años por esto.y no lo voy a desperdiciar ahora- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa; pero solo pudo rozar los labio de Hermione ya que esta lo empujo y le pregunto  
  
-¿¿Te cabo de pedir que me desvistas, Ron??  
  
-Sí.-frío...- pero no perdamos el tiempo que tenemos, Mariane (Blake de nuevo.que calenturientos no?)- y se acerco mientras que con su lengua comenzaba a conocer la boca de Hermione, su mano empezó a subir por su muslo hasta llegar al trasero de esta. Hermione gimió como respuesta a la caricia de la mano caliente de Ron.  
  
-Pero Blake, tengo miedo...de él-le dijo entre beso y beso  
  
-Pero...  
  
-El tiene mucho poder....nos puede hacer daño  
  
-¿Y el tendrá tanto poder como para hacer esto??-Tomo a Hermione por la cintura y la paro contra la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello, como si tuviera milenios sin hacerlo.  
  
Hermione se apretó contra Ron y le clavo ligeramente las uñas en su espalda por el placer que le producía las caricias de Ron..."Hermione....algo raro esta pasando....esta no eres tú, ni Ron" Después de luchar contra "eso" por su cuerpo. Solo alcanzo a decir. -Ron camina hacia la puerta!!!....pero no me dejes nunca-había perdido el control de su cuerpo....otra vez. Solo esperaba ke Ron hubiera escuchado, era su ultima esperanza.  
  
De pronto Ron comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero sin dejar de abrazar y besar descontroladamente a Hermione. Al perecer avanzaba con mucha dificultad, era absurdo, su cuerpo no lo obedecía!!!. Cuando ya se acercaba a la puerta comenzó a cansarse de luchar contra "eso" y llego a su cabeza la idea de que a lo mejor no llegaría a tener fuerzas suficientes para girar la perilla...en eso la mano de Hermione comenzó a estirarse hacia la puerta, mientras la otra mano comenzaba a meterse por el pantalón de Ron. Era raro parecía como si el cuerpo de Hermione estuviera partido en 2, uno quería salir a como diera lugar, y el otro se quería quedar ahí....a hacer algo mas. Hasta que la primera mano alcanzo la perilla, la otra comenzaba a entrar por el bóxer de Ron. La Hermione de verdad giro con todas su sus fuerzas la perilla y los dos obligaron a sus cuerpos a salir de la habitación. Hermione salió con el cierra de la falda abajo y Ron la túnica colgando y con la camiseta desabotonada.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso??-dijo Ron hablando con dificultad, todavía tenia la respiración algo agitada  
  
-No lo se.... oíste lo ke dije??  
  
-Ke,...-dijo comenzándose a poner colorado-que te desvistiera??  
  
-No!!, no, no tan atrás  
  
-Ah...claro!! Yo...yo solo ...estaba recordando. "por que tenia que ser tan tonto"  
  
-Que tenia miedo de el!!! Y que ese él tenia mucho poder!!  
  
-Pero de quien?? O por que??  
  
-ni idea; pero tendremos que empezar a investigar  
  
-Ya??  
  
-no, desde mañana; y ya que tengamos algo de información regresaremos....bajo nuestro propio riesgo. Tengo que saber que paso aquí...además no quiero hacer una locura como la de ahorita.-dijo sonrojándose levemente  
  
-bueno...vamonos-y llamaron las escaleras ("Pasillus Clarus"), regresaron y terminaron de limpiar, no les volvió a pasar nada raro. Ya que llegaron a la sala común comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.  
  
-Bueno Herm. Buenas noches  
  
-Si -dijo parada frente a la puerta de su dormitorio. Y paso un silencio incomodo que fue roto por un beso pequeño que le dio Hermione a Ron, después se acerco al oído el muchacho y solo le dijo con la voz sensual de nuevo-buenas noches...a los dos-dio media vuelta y entro a su dormitorio con un contoneo de cadera, abrió la puerta y se perdió e la oscuridad del cuarto.  
  
Ron pronuncio -Buenas noches....a las dos también-dio media vuelta y entro a su respectivo cuarto.  
  
Ya en la habitación de las chicas la Hermione de verdad comenzó a contemplar el relicario con mucha atención..."pero que le estaba pasando, todo lo que había pasado en ese pasillo con Ron". Esa no era ella o al menos nunca lo hubiera hecho o pensado siquiera. "y si comienzo con esos comportamientos en clases o con Snape!!!"....bueno desde mañana una búsqueda exhaustiva en la biblioteca...esto tenia que terminar rápido, o si no....ella y ron podrían llegar a hacer algo que lo lamentarían toda su vida...y eso traía consecuencias. Y se quedo dormida con estos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza...  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos estaba parada frente al lago, recostada en un árbol, era de noche y era una hermosa noche de verano, perfecta para casi todo. Pero su corazon palpitaba muy rápidamente, "Hoy lo veré" se decía a si misma y trataba de clamarse. En eso escucho unos pasos que se acercaba y mientras veía una silueta que se acercaba, era un hombre, alto y delgado aunque no podía ver su cara, pero no importaba una corazonada el decía que era él, ya había llegado, a romper la soledad que la tenia presa.  
  
-Aquí estoy mi amor, me costo trabajo engañar a el nuevo profesor, pero aquí estoy  
  
-mm...bueno lo importante es que llegaste, como lo prometiste  
  
-Si aunque ese imbecil casi e lo prohíbe y le baja puntos mi casa, a ese profesor no le caigo bien, definitivamente  
  
-Pues...a mi me agrada  
  
-Pues claro, tu e gustas a el!!!-dijo el chico, seguía parado-que no te has dado cuenta??!!  
  
-No, pero mira, no pelemos por el  
  
-Sí , tienes razón, es nuestra noche y no la echare a perder  
  
-Y mira, mi padre acepto-dijo sacándose algo de una manga y mostrándoselo al muchacho-batalle para convencerlo; pero al final accedió y era un hermoso relicario dorado....ya lo concia pero la pregunta del chico hizo que olvidara que ya había visto el relicario antes.  
  
-Y como funciona???  
  
-Aun no lo se, pero luego mi papá nos mandara las instrucciones-dijo y sonrio  
  
-Sabes...tu sonrisa es mas bella de noche-y esta provoco que se sonrojara, el chico río  
  
-Lastima que no podamos hacer esto todas las noches-dijo ella con un tono de melancolía  
  
-Pero no te preocupes, algún día saldremos de Howarts y nos casaremos, lo prometo, esque no concibo la vida sin ti  
  
-Yo tampoco- el chico se agacho para darle un beso...al fin podría ver su cara. Para cuando menos se lo espero estos ya habían juntado sus bocas y comenzaban a besarse, el beso era tan real que hasta percibía el aliento de chico, levanto sus manos y toco la cara del chico, la tenia suave. Comenzó a juguetear con su cabello, era negro y lacio...en eso el pelo comenzó a ponerse de un color rojizo...y el beso se sentía tan real que....  
  
-Ron!!!-grito Hermione, que veía al chico sentado en la cama de ella, con su pijama puesto, había comenzado a soñar, pero el beso había sido real...de Ron.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°KONT INUARÁ.....  
  
Bueno este es el 3 capitulo. Tal ves este mas corto, pero apoco no estuvo interesante....bueno....grax por los reviews y espero sus respuestas, desacuerdos, sugerencias, felicitaciones...lo ke quieran y todos los tomare en cuenta...jejeje...y esperen al 4 Capitulo...que nadie sabe que pasara con mi pareja favorita, en esta historia!!!! =)  
  
bEsOs!!!!  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	4. MI AMOR?

Hola!! Soy yo de nuevo!!! Jejejej  
  
Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me dieron mucho gusto (como siempre) y solo puedo agradecerlos trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, me tarde un poco ya que no me sentía inspirada y pues no se me ocurría nada....sorry  
  
Merodeadora Chii---Klaro que te voy a agradecer, como no, si eres una de las que ha estado leyendo mi historia...jajajaja  
  
Jany----Klaro que hay que hacer un club!! Te apoyo 500% jejeje cuando lo hagas ahí me avisas para inscribirme...Pero pues si la autora lo "discrimina" para eso estamos nosotras, no crees??? Las que si queremos el simpático Ronnie Weasley.  
  
Ford Anglia 2000-Aquí te traigo el 4 capitulo....no sabes ke contenta me puso tu Review, me sentí muy orgullosa de saber ke alguien piense eso de mis historias....y sobre todo por ke es la primera!!!! Mil Gracias!!!! =)  
  
AKI ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
CAPITULO 4- MI AMOR???  
  
-Schh!!!-le dijo y le puso un dedo en la boca-no digas nada, no te pienso hacer nada, solo te quería ver dormida; pero te despertaste-hizo cara de decepción  
  
-Blake?? Mira, yo no se que quieras pero...  
  
-A ti, a ti te quiero  
  
-No....mira pero tu quieres a Mariane no a mí, y lo que yo quiero es que me digas que hacer para que nos dejes en paz a Ron y a mi-dijo con cara suplicante  
  
-Ayuda! Eso quiero....ayuda-dijo la voz, Hermione se fijo que a Ron cada ves que Blake entraba en escena, su pelo se oscurecía pero no mucho  
  
-Sí.....nosotros te ayudamos pero dinos como  
  
-Como que hermione???-dijo Ron con toda calma y al darse cuenta de donde estaba se puso colorado- que hago aquí??  
  
-Ah Ron!!!! Ya me ibas a decir como ayudarlos  
  
-A quienes???  
  
-Olvídalo...y sal de mi cuarto!!!!-dijo tapándose con la cobija, Ron ya se había dado vuelta para salir. Pero se encontró cara a cara con Parvati  
  
-Ron??? Que haces aquí????-dijo y se asomo a las espaldas de este-con Hermione???  
  
-Esque yo....mira....  
  
-Esto lo tiene que saber Lavender!!-dijo Parvati y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama donde dormía Lavender, pero antes de llegar Hermione no perdió tiempo  
  
-Obliviate!!!-Hermione pronuncio ya que había agarrado la varita-ahora Parvati te iras a acostar y te dormirás y pensaras que todo esto fue un sueño  
  
Al instante Parvati fue y se acostó a dormir en su cama  
  
-Bueno ya que Parvati ya esta dormida, me puede decir que sucede-dijo y volteo a ver a Hermione y lo único que encontró fueron unos grandes ojos azules que lo miraban muy traviesamente en seguida los brazos de Hermione se enredaron n su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella y trato de besarlo, pero Ron la empujo y retrocedió-...que pasa??? No me quieres??  
  
-No...bueno si....pero  
  
-Que???-Hermione se paro y se acerco pero para el alivio de Ron tenia los ojos castaños  
  
-Nada....ya me voy a dormir....eh buenas noches!!!-y salió corriendo del dormitorio antes de que se arrepintiera  
  
Al día siguiente, el sol brillaba refulgente en el cielo y Ron comenzó a sentir como la luz le molestaba al filtrarse por una ventana, era Sábado y no tenia que levantarse temprano, así que se tomo su tiempo en levantarse, cambiarse y bajar a desayunar.  
  
Bajo las escaleras y llego al gran comedor donde en la mesa de Gryffindor todavía quedaban desayunando Harry (que estaba muy ocupado con Ginny) como para prestarle atención a Hermione que leía un libro con la pasta roja.  
  
-Bueno días!!-dijo a ver a todos con una sonrisa menos a Harry "que le sucede?? Aléjate de mi hermanita!!!" y pareció que harry entendió su mirada ya que dejo a Ginny y se concentro en su tostada.  
  
-Hola-dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista del libro  
  
-Que lees??-dijo sentándose al lado de esta y tomando leche  
  
-Mmmm...-dijo y movió la pasta del libro Ron leyó en unas letras azules "Antiguos Objetos Mágicos"  
  
-AHH!! Que rápido comenzaste a investigar....mi amor-esas palabras no habían sido dichas sin querer , esto había sido obra de Blake  
  
Hermione puso los ojos de plato y volteo a ver a Ron cara de incredulidad, pero no comparada con la de Ginny y Harry, quienes tenían la boca abierta a todo lo que les daba capacidad esta...  
  
-Que dijiste Ron???-dijo Harry, sin poder creerlo todavía  
  
-eh...yo....-pero fue interrumpidos por las risitas de Ginny y Harry-YO NO LO QUISE DECIR!!!  
  
-si como no!!-dijo Ginny si n dejar de reírse  
  
Hermione solo se levanto y se salió del Comedor sin decir palabra. Después de haber terminado de desayunar y gritarle a Harry y Ginny lo suficiente, Ron, se dirigió a buscarla. Hermione se encontraba recargaba a la sombra de un árbol "como podía ser tan tonta!!! Ese no fue Ron!!! Era esa cosa rara ....pero....se escucho tan sincero!!!....pero y si no fue Blake?? Y si fue Ron.....mmmm....", pero fue interrumpida por Ron  
  
-Hey!! Herm. Todavía sin noticias???  
  
-Pues...-mejor era dejarlo así- Pues no....nada  
  
Ron se sentó a su lado-déjame ver-y tomo el libro y leer, de repente hizo un a mueca  
  
-Que?? Que paso Ron?? Encontraste algo???  
  
-Esque no entiendo esto-dijo y señalo algo  
  
-Que??-y Hermione se acerco a Ron para ver el libro mejor  
  
-Esto, mira!!!-dijo con desespero  
  
-A ver-y tomo el libro-Que?? no veo nada!!- y volteo a ver a Ron....que se encontraba a centímetros de su cara!!! Y sin darse cuanta este le robo un beso. Hermione se sintió en el quinto cielo solamente al contacto de los labios de el. Cuando Este se aparto de ella, se volteo y se puso colorado hasta las orejas  
  
-Hermione...eh...perdón...yo no quería...fue...Blake  
  
-mm...eh...bu...bueno...eh...-y le siguió un muy molesto silencio  
  
-Bueno y que encontraste??-dijo Ron queriendo cambiar de tema  
  
-Ah!! Mira, antes estos se usaban para regalarse entre enamorados, pero estos solo eran fabricados por un señor que tenia una licencia especial para fabricarlos ya que tenían un propiedad especial....podía encerrar las almas de los enamorados, pero fueron sacados del mercado por algo que parece ser algo malo.....  
  
-Por que??-dijo pregunto Ron con desespero  
  
-La pagina que sigue esta arrancada  
  
-Diablos!!!-dijo enojado Ron  
  
-Entonces solo tenemos una opción que se me acaba de ocurrir  
  
-Que??  
  
-Preguntarle a Dumblendore....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°KONTINUARÁ. ...  
  
jejejejej chiquito tmb pero lo siento esque estuve en periodo de exámenes y ya sabes la madres "No tocas la compu hasta que se acaben!!" pero bueno ahí esta y el que sigue ya nomás le faltan retoques, ósea que no se tardara mucho en salir.....jejejej bye y grax...Reviews!!!!!!  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	5. EN EL DESPACHO DE DUMBLENDORE

Hola a todos!!!  
  
Si soy yo de nuevo trayéndoles mi capitulo mas nuevesito y recién sacadito de mi cabecita =) jejeje....Bueno solamente doy las gracias para que empiecen a leer la historia...  
  
FORD ANGLIA 2000- SARA.- Gracias jejeje..ya no te dejo en la intriga!!! EMILYWOLEN.-Bueno a ti tampoco te dejo intrigada...aquí esta la continuación. KATE.-Muchas gracias por el cumplido de que esta excelente!!! Aquí esta... LIL Granger.-No te preocupes!!! Lo importante es que ya me lo escribiste =) y me alegra que te haya gustado mucho.  
  
Comiencen a leer!!!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°° CAPITULO 5- EN EL DESPACHO DE DUMBLENDORE  
  
Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pies y se fueron caminando juntos disfrutando del poco sol que se podía disfrutar en esas épocas de año. Todos los jardines de Howarts se veían relucientes ya que todas las rosas que había estaban escarchadas de rocío. Ron como un lindo gesto arranco una rosa, con cuidado, y se la dio a Hermione; esta se puso tan roja como el color de la rosa que tenia en sus manos.  
  
-gra...gracias!!!-dijo algo cohibida.  
  
-JAJAJAJA!!!-se oyeron una carcajadas a sus espaldas, era Malfoy comenzando a hablar en tono burlesco-Que lindos se ven los tortolitos!!! Oh Weasley, que ya has besado a la sangre sucia!!! Y que tal?? como besa??....aunque sabes que....eres tan cobarde que ni eso creo que seas capaz de intentar....jajajaja-comenzó a reír siendo coreado por muchos de los Slytherin  
  
Hermione sintió como le hervía la sangre y solo se volteo con Ron y le puso en las manos la rosa que le acaba de entregar  
  
-Cuídala!!! -dijo, Ron no pudo parar a la chica de los grandes ojos azules que se acercaba furiosa a Malfoy  
  
-...Mariane!!-dijo en un susurro.  
  
"Hermione" ya había llegado con los de Slytherin y se acercaba a Draco levantando el pecho- Que te crees Malfoy??!! Que te da tanta gracia!! Eres tan cobarde como todos los que están aquí riéndose contigo!!!-rugió Hermione  
  
-Ah si sangre sucia!!! Crees que si no me lo propongo te podría besar cuando se me diera la gana!!!  
  
-AH pues si eres tan macho....bésame ahora!!!-dijo y se acerco tanto a Malfoy que con cualquier movimiento sus labios se hubieran unido seguramente. Malfoy palideció y luego se sonrojo tanto que casi irradia calor.- Te estoy esperando Malfoy!!! Draco se sintió tan estúpido y humillado que solo pudo dar media vuelta y salir caminado a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Hermione sonrió de satisfacción.  
  
-Wow!!! Hermione si que sabes como callar a Malfoy!!!!-dijo Ron llegándole por la espalda-....Por eso te amo Mariane- la rodeó por la cintura y comenzando a meter la mano por su blusa  
  
-Blake!!! Aquí no!!!  
  
-Entonces donde???  
  
-Donde que???!! Y que haces tu con la mano en mi estomago!!!!-dijo Hermione aventando fuertemente a Ron  
  
-QUE???  
  
-Ron!!! Blake...tu....tu y yo...  
  
-me imagino...perdóname-dijo dándole otra vez es la rosa  
  
-Esta bien-.."ah!! se ve tan lindo!!! Y si te diera solo un besito chiquito?? No!!!...pero y si digo que es Mariane??"....  
  
-Bueno Herms, vamos con Dumblendore!!!...hola??? me escuchas??  
  
-Eh...si...pero vamos al la sala común por que esta en mi dormitorio  
  
-En marcha. Y se fueron a la sala común.  
  
Ya ahí, Hermione subió a su habitación, Lavender y Parvati estaban ahí...  
  
-Y eso hermione??? Quien te dio esa flor tan linda??-dijo Lavender  
  
-eh...Ron-dijo sin poner atención...no podía encontrar el relicario-Oigan donde esta el...??  
  
-Buscas esto???-le pregunto Parvati mostrando el relicario en sus manos  
  
-Si, damelo-dijo y quiso agarrar el relicario pero Parvati lo alejo de sus manos-por que te interesa tanto este relicario??? Además ni siquiera son tu y Weasley!!!-.y las dos soltaron una carcajada. Hermione salió hecha una furia  
  
-Lo encontraste???-pregunto Ron  
  
-SII!!!  
  
-Qué te sucede???  
  
-Hay nada!!, mejor vamos a ver a Dumblendore!!!  
  
Llegaron frente a la gárgola y Hermione al ser prefecta se sabia la clave "Lúpulos". la gárgola cobró vida y se hizo a un lado dejando a la vista el hermoso despacho de Dumblendore  
  
-Al fin! Es la primera ves que entro aquí, sin que fuera por haber tenido problemas o algo así...  
  
-Tienes Razón!!!  
  
-Buenos Días-se oyó decir a un alto y mayor mago con una barba blanca hasta el piso y que les dedicaba una gran sonrisa-Señorita Granger y joven Weasley ¿En que les puedo ayudar?  
  
-Esque director, no..nosotros encontramos esto y queríamos saber si usted podía reconocer a estos muchachos, ya que usted tiene tiempo siendo Director-y le mostró el relicario  
  
-Oh!!! Un RELIKARIO DEL AMOR ETERNO!!!-era la primera ves que veían a Dumblendore tan sorprendido-Tenia años sin ver unos de estos- con un movimiento de varita abrió el relicario y su primera reacción y fue inesperada....una cara de tristeza le embargo su cara y una lagrimas asomaron a sus ojos, bruscamente su cara cambio pero a una de horror- Mariane....Blake????.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°KONTINUA RÁ....  
  
jejejeje....que paso ahí con Dumblendore???....descúbranlo en el próximo Capitulo  
  
La misma pagina, la misma sección y la misma autora...no se lo pierdan!!!  
  
Reviews!!!!  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	6. ENCUENTROS ENTRE MARIANE Y BLAKE

Hola mis queridas lectoras!!!  
  
Si aquí estoy yo por 6 ves!!! Mil gracias por sus sugerencias, quejas, alabos =)  
  
FORD ANGLIA 2000.- jejejej....yo se que lo dejo en el mejor momento; pero apoco no es ese el chiste!!! Que te den ganas de seguir leyendo....gracias!!!  
  
JANY.-Tal ves si me adelanto un poco; pero esque....ya quería llegar a lo bueno!!!! Por eso, ahora tratare de ir mas despacito  
  
LIL GRANGER.- jajaja....no!!! no mueras, aquí esta lo que sigue....  
  
DANEVA SNAPE.- sí soy mala!!!! Jajaja...pero apoco no les gustan así las historias?? Jejeje, lo importante es que actualice!!! Y gracias por la sugerencia =)la tomare en cuenta!!!  
  
MERODEADORA-CHII.- Oh espérate mujer!!! No te adelantes!!! Primero lo primero...jejeje gracias por tu Review.  
  
MAYRA.- que bueno que te haya gustado y espero tus Reviews!!!!  
  
Bueno aquí esta mi sexta invención!!!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°° CAPITULO 5.-ENCUENTROS ENTRE MARIANE Y BLAKE  
  
-Disculpe Profesor??-pregunto Hermione  
  
-No, solo que.....solo que, de donde sacaron este objeto???-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que se le habían escurrido  
  
-Este...nosotros....solo lo encontramos  
  
-Pero, no se han sentido algo extraños, o si?? Desde que lo tienen???  
  
-No-dijo Ron rápidamente, Hermione solo lo volteo a ver  
  
-mmm...tal vez este ya esta descontinuado también, después de todo....no puedo estar seguro que-y se callo bruscamente  
  
-¿¿Que sucede profesor??  
  
-mmm....no, nada, entonces si de verdad no sienten nada.... no debe de pasar nada.  
  
-pero que se supone que debemos de sentir???-seguía preguntando hermione  
  
-No, nada....vayan a sus cuartos.  
  
-pe...pero  
  
-Disculpen pero es algo tarde y tengo unos asuntos que atender.- y los saco de la dirección.  
  
Los dos se fueron a su sala común, y para sus sorpresa, todo mundo ya se habían enterado de lo que Hermione le había hecho a Malfoy  
  
-Wow!!! Hermione, que buen a estuvo esa-dijo Neville  
  
-Sí, alguien debía darle una lección a ese tal Malfoy-dijo Ginny comenzando a reírse  
  
-Eh...emm...yo??-preguntaba Hermione sin entender nada y volteo a ver a Ron con cara interrogante  
  
Hermione y su enfrentamiento con Malfoy estuvo en boca de todo Howarts, por dos semanas. Unas molestas con Hermione (encabezadas por Pansy) por lo que le había hecho al orgullo de su querido Draco. Pero la mayoría se había alegrado y felicitado e Hermione y en cuanto a Draco, ni siquiera se molestaba en Herir a Hermione ya que le daba pavor que sucediera algo parecido a lo que había sucedido hacia unas semanas atrás.  
  
Un día Hermione se encontraba, como de costumbre, estudiando en la biblioteca, estaba muy ocupada leyendo en "La historia de Howarts" algo sobre ese pasillo tan raro en el que había empezado todo. Pero no encontraba nada!!!  
  
-Vaya!!! No puedo creer que no haya nada de lo que busco!!!  
  
-Y que buscar Hermione???-era Ron que había llegado con su traje de Quidditch, al parecer habían tenido un muy difícil entrenamiento  
  
-Esque no encuentro algo sobre el pasillo!!!  
  
-mmm....que raro  
  
-Si verdad??  
  
-Oye....esque mira, yo no tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias por la forma en que me defendiste de Malfoy  
  
-Ah!!! No te preocupes-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa  
  
-Si pero esque....de verdad yo....yo me di cuenta de algo...en ese momento  
  
-Que??  
  
-De que ...pues que yo....que yo te quiero mucho!!  
  
Hermione se quedo de piedra  
  
-Te quiero mucho, y pues que yo no quisiera perder tu amistad  
  
-amistad??  
  
-Si eres de mis mejores amigos y pues quería que supieras lo mucho que te aprecio  
  
-ah-..."una amiga, solo soy una amiga"-...ah jejeje igualmente  
  
-Pero también te amo.  
  
-¿¿Cómo una amiga??  
  
-No...como mi novia que eres....Mariane  
  
-Mariane...Ron?? soy Hermione y aquí no hay ninguna Mariane  
  
-Claro que si...-se acerco y tomo a Hermione por la cintura y se quiso acercar a los labios de esta pero lo rechazo. Ron tomo con sus manos la cara de Hermione y le dijo:  
  
-Soy yo Blake- Hermione sintió el frió que siempre le avisaba que su cuerpo había dejado de pertenecerle. Esta se paro y se abrazo fuerte mente al cuerpo de Ron  
  
-Blake...ayúdame a no tener miedo  
  
Ron se paro también y se acerco para darle un dulce beso a Hermione que gradualmente comenzó a tornarse en un apasionado beso. Hermione comenzó a desabrochar la túnica de Quidditch de Ron y esta cayo , mientras Ron le quitaba la suya. Hermione pudo sentir sus brazos fuerte y cálidos que rodeaban su cuerpo. De pronto los botones de Ron salieron disparados al Hermione abrir de un jalón la camiseta que traía por debajo dejando al descubierto al abdomen de lavadero de Ron Hermione se acerco y con su lengua hizo un camino desde su estomago hasta su boca, esto arranco una sonido de placer al muchacho. De pronto "Ron" con un solo golpe tiro todos los libro s al piso para dejarles camino libre. Recostó a Hermione mientras ella sola se iba desabrochando su blusa, y dejo a la vista su Sostén y su plano estomago Ron beso su estomago y se inclino sobre ella para darle otro apasionado beso, esta Gimió de placer....  
  
-¡¡¿¿Ron.....Hermione??!!!- era Harry que había entrado a la biblioteca y se había quedado de piedra con la escena que tenían Ron y Hermione.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°KONTINUARÁ  
  
mmm.....ya hubo encuentros mas cercanos entre Mariane y Blake...UuUu jejeje las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga!! Jejeje. Pero Harry llego....si no....  
  
Bueno dejen Reviews!!!  
  
BeSiToS!!!  
  
¤alSuVeR¤ 


	7. SINCERANDOSE

HELLO!!!  
  
Bueno Mil gracias por los review, siento no haber subido nada en mucho tiempo, pero esque estaba en periodo de exámenes =(  
  
Gracias a.  
  
FORD ANGLIA 2000.-jejeje por que así te dejo con la duda por eso, mil disculpas por la tardanza TANIA CHANG.-Gracias, que bueno que te guste mucho =) ALINE.- Si imagina su cara (Oo( Harry.) bueno aquí esta la continuación, bueno..Malfoy se lo busco ¿o no? MAYRA.- Si tendrás que esperar, pero sigue leyendo y te enterarás. ALINE.-AAAHHH!! Que bien. KLARO que me gustaría que me lo publicaras, y si en tu Pág., mandan mensaje como aquí, luego me dices como verlos ¿okis? MERODEADORA-CHII.- Pobre Harry!! Jejeje espero que te guste, este capitulo. XIGRID.-aAaAAa no puedo creer que tenga una fan así como tu...jejeje ya me puse roja n_n.10 veces!!! Mmm..creo que si te gusto mucho. Jejejej esta bien, te dedico este capitulo, para que ya tengas mas que leer =) jejeje gracias.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°  
  
CAPITULO 7: SINCERANDOSE  
  
Ron Y Hermione se pusieron de pie, viendo a Harry como si no entendieran por que este lo veía de esa manera.  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Qué te sucede?-dijo Hermione  
  
-AH!!-DIJO Harry agachando la cabeza, y tapándose los ojos-la pregunta es ¿Qué DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES ASI? Y TAPATE!!!  
  
-De que rayos estas..???-dijo Hermione y al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, solamente se volteo a abrocharse la blusa con unos dedos temblorosos.  
  
Ron no sabia que hacer, si salir corriendo o juntar todos sus botones que yacían regados en el piso del cuarto. Se tapo como pudo el abdomen.  
  
-Bueno me pueden decir que esta pasando aquí??-dijo Harry exasperado.  
  
-Bu.bu.bueno-comenzó a hablar Hermione-ron creo que tenemos que decirle todo a Harry  
  
-Si, además creo que seria de gran ayuda, pro si después no sucede algo como esto-dijo volteado a ver su túnica de Quidditch que yacía tirada en el piso  
  
-¿Qué me pueden contar que?  
  
Hermione tomo aire.-mira Harry lo que sucede es que el día que nos castigaron en transformaciones..-y así le contó todo lo que había sucedido hasta hacia unos minutos.  
  
-Y que es lo que han averiguado hasta ahorita sobre el relicario???  
  
-Pues la verdad no mucho..pues al menos lo que encontré en el libro de "OBJETOS MAGICOS ANTIGUOS", es muy poco, ya que la página que sigue estaba arrancada, pero lo que decía que esos, relicarios solo podían ser fabricados por una sola persona y que esta tenia una autorización especial para hacerlos, solo eso sabemos y que antiguamente era intercambiadas entre novios  
  
-así que..Mariane y Blake fueron novios  
  
-Es una teoría, pero no estamos seguros-respondió Hermione, dijo sacando el relicario de un bolsillo y dándoselo a harry  
  
-Aunque-comenzó Hermione de nuevo-recuerdo que cuando fui a buscar el libro este libro, había otro, pero para saber quien lo saco, entre los millones de chicos que hay en Howarts, esta un poco difícil  
  
-Pero necesitamos encontrarlo, tal vez tenga alguna relación-dijo Ron con desesperación  
  
-Pero. -Que Herm??  
  
-Yo recuerdo que el día que encontramos aquel relicario, tuve un sueño raro, aunque creo que mas bien fue como una visión del pasado.  
  
-Y QUE SOÑASTE??-pregunto interesado Harry  
  
-Soñé que estaba en Howarts, en el lago para ser exacta, y que me encontraba ahí con un chico, que el parecer era como..mi novio o algo así- Ron al oír esto ultimo solo gruño- Y le mostraba este relicario y le decía que mi padre me lo había dado, y ese chico..era Blake, solo eso soñé  
  
-Tal ves en tu sueño, eras Mariane-dijo Harry  
  
-Oigan, tal ves Mariane era hija de ese señor, el que fabricaba los relicarios  
  
-Ron!!! Eres un genio!!!-chillo Hermione-hasta te podría dar un beso  
  
-AH!!! No!! Por favor -dijo Harry y poniéndose entre los dos- no se toquen, es mas ni se miren  
  
-jajá Harry, solo bromeo  
  
-Pues para los besitos que se dan ustedes  
  
-mmm.¬¬  
  
-Bueno.augh-dijo bostezando Ron-creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir.no creen??  
  
-Si mañana nos toca pociones dos horas, con Snape-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta- mejor nos apuramos  
  
-Si, pero primero hay que juntar lo que tiramos-dijo Hermione a Ron  
  
Harry salio de la biblioteca a esperarlo fuera. Hermione y Ron se pusieron a juntar los libro que "Ron" había tirado hacia un rato y los dos al querer recoger el mismo libro se rozaron las manos. Los dos se voltearon a ver y Hermione solo pudo sonreírle a Ron, LE devolvió la sonrisa, pero no era sonrisas traviesa, eran francas..de amigos. Estas hicieron que los dos amigos se relajaran. Ya que arreglaron todo, los tres amigos, subieron las escaleras, hacia la sala común. Cuando llegaron, Harry se despidió y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, Ron iba tras de el pero Hermione lo detuvo  
  
-Ron  
  
-¿Que pasa Hermione?  
  
-Yo.yo te quiero pedir disculpas..por lo de hace unos momentos  
  
-Hermione, no te preocupes, eso ya paso, así que no te mortifiques, buenas noches-dio media vuelta, pero Hermione lo tomo del brazo y le dio vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente de nuevo  
  
-No Ron!! Lo que pasa es que yo no quiero que nuestra amistad termine por culpa de esto que nos pasa-dijo agachando la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
  
-Hermione-dijo Ron, se acerco a esta y le tomo la cara por la barbilla y le limpió las lágrimas dulcemente- Yo te quiero mucho, y no permitiría que nada ni nadie nos separará por esto, ni a ti, ni a Harry. Tu eres de las personas quemas gusto me ha dado conocer aquí en Howarts, además eres mi mejor amiga y creo que tenemos un lazo muy fuerte como para que gentes del pasado nos alejen-dijo y le dirigió una sonrisa  
  
-Si, tienes razón, gracias ron..por ser mi amigo  
  
-No hay problema..y mejor nos vamos por que sino Snape nos bajara puntos mañan.. Ron fue interrumpido, por lo que menos se espero, un abrazo de Hermione, sabia que ella no era una persona muy cariñosa, pero ese abrazo era real y lo único que pudo hacer fue rodearla con sus brazos para cerrar el abrazo. Los dos no querían que el abrazo terminara, así que después de unos minutos de estar así. Se soltaron sintiéndose felices. -Buenas noches Ron  
  
-Buenas-dijo Ron y se acerco para depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla, dio vuelta y subió las escaleras. Hermione también subió al cuarto de la chicas, ya ahí se cambio, se acostó y se sintió muy bien de que alfil se pudo liberar de todo lo que traía dentro. Y descubrir el buen amigo que tenia. ."Prefiero un abrazo de Ron Weasley, que mil besos de Blake"..-y se durmió con esos pensamientos en su cabeza  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Que tal??  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya queme tarde mucho en hacer, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, jejeje bueno espero reviews, y mil gracias por seguir leyendo jejeje  
  
BESOS!!!  
  
?aLsUvEr? 


	8. EN CLASE DE LYNLEY

Hheellooo!!!!  
  
Hola, bueno como siempre empezamos con los agradecimientos....  
  
FORD ANGLIA 2000.- mmm....sorry pero no se revela nada!!! En boquita cerrada no entran mosquitas!!!! Calma, calma!!  
  
MERODEADORA-CHII.-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°  
  
CAPITULO 7-  
  
El día amaneció con un viento helado que avisaba la próxima llegada del invierno, Hermione se levanto, sintiendo que la noche anterior había descansado como no lo había hecho desde hacía varios días, se vistió y bajo a la sala común para encontrarse con Ron y Harry.  
  
-Buenos días a todos!!!-dijo saludando con una sonrisa-¿¿que hacen???  
  
-Buenos días-dijo Harry-Esperamos a Ginny-  
  
-Ah!! Seguro no se ha de tardar mucho  
  
-Bueno ¿¿por que no tu Ron bajan a desayunar, mientras yo espero a Ginny aquí??-preguntó Harry poniéndose algo rosado, a pesar del frío que hacia.  
  
-NO!!!-dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo-esperaremos aquí, por que Harry, sinceramente no hay vasos suficientes aquí en Howarts, como para recoger tu baba cada ves que ves a mi hermana, ¿crees que no lo he notado??  
  
-emm...yo...  
  
-Buenos días!!-dijo una chica pelirroja bajando por las escaleras con su habitual bufanda roja y amarilla-Wow!! Si que hace frío hoy!!!  
  
-Sí!! Hey Ginny, creo que necesito decirte algo-dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a Ron y Harry-tu sabes sobre lo de la tarea de Herbología que me preguntaste!!!  
  
-¿Que tar...? Oh!!! Si la tarea!!!-dijo Ginny-  
  
-Sí quieren que no vayamos solo díganlo no hay problema!!-dijo Ron,  
  
-Yo me puedo quedar con ustedes-dijo Harry  
  
-Claro que no!!-dijo Ron tomando a Harry de la túnica y sacándolo de la sala común seguido por el.  
  
-Bueno ¿entonces que Ginny? ¿Le pedirás a Harry que vaya contigo al baile?  
  
-esque....no lo se  
  
-¿Pero por que no? ¿Esque a caso ya no te gusta?  
  
-Hermione...tu sabes mas que nadie cuanto quiero a Harry; pero no estoy segura de que el quiera llevarme a mi...esta Cho Chang, por si no lo recuerdas  
  
-Sí pero como Ron dijo a Harry no le alcanzan los vasos de Howarts cada que te ve!!! No te has dado cuenta!!!!  
  
-Pues la verdad es que no!!! Nunca soy capaz de verle a los ojos o sostenérsela por mucho tiempo. Además tu no te quedas a tras con mi hermanito-dijo burlonamente  
  
-mmm...Ron y yo solo somos amigos, ayer lo dejamos muy claro.  
  
-De verdad?? Que lastima, yo de verdad deseaba que fueras mi cuñada!!! Serías la favorita!! Pero volviendo al tema....además Harry no es muy desapercibido que digamos con las chicas, yo conozco varias chicas que andas tras sus huesitos!!! ¿¿¿Y como me dirá que sí, a mi??? No puedo.  
  
-Ay vamos Ginny!!! ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te animes a ir con Harry??, por dios!!!  
  
-mmm....¿¿ir con Ron??  
  
-Pero eso sería si el me lo pidiera, no me creo capaz para pedírselo a el  
  
-mmm....ya ves que si te gusta!!! Si no, no hubiera problema!!!  
  
-no es eso...y mejor vamos a desayunar-dijo saliendo como bólido hacia el comedor seguida por Ginny, que casi tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Hermione. Después de unos minutos las chicas llegaron al comedor pero al entrar alguien las interceptó  
  
-Hola Granger!!!-dijo Zabini que con su brazo le tapaba el paso a Hermione- Toma!!- y saco una rosa blanca de su túnica  
  
-eh...este....gracias Zabini-dijo Hermione mirando la flor sin interés  
  
-Bueno una flor para una bella flor  
  
-Sabes eso es lo mas tonto que he oido en mi vida!!!-dijo soltando una risita Ginny, Zabini volteó a ver a Ginny como si viera a una persona retrasada.  
  
-Weasley, por si no sabias esto es lo que hace un chico cuando le interesa una chica; pero acabo de recordar que tu eres una bebita todavía y tus amiguitos tontos son muy infantiles para hacer esto!!! JA!!!  
  
-¿Bueno que es lo que quieres Zabini? ¿molestar? Por que si eso querías ya lo lograste-dijo comenzando a caminar Hermione  
  
-No, no, lo que yo quería decirte era...que yo he estado pensando que... tu y yo... ya sabes....un día...podríamos salir....si quieres  
  
-este....déjame pensarlo.....creo que ahora no, gracias-dijo sacándole la vuelta  
  
-Piénsalo Granger!!! No estaré disponible para siempre!!!-dijo y se perdió entre las personas que entraban al comedor a desayunar.  
  
-Idiota!!-dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor dejando la flor en la mesa con indiferencia.  
  
-¿Qué paso Herms?-pregunto Ron mientras tomaba una tostada  
  
-Nada, solo que Zabini me propuso que saliera con el alguna vez  
  
De pronto miles de migajas de tostada salieron volando por el aire, Ron habia apretrado tanto la tostada que esta se habia partido en pedazitos.  
  
-Ron!! Cuidado!!-dijo Ginny-Hermione le dijo que no  
  
-Esque ese estúpido solo quiere a las mujeres para....-comenzo Ron  
  
-Bueno mejor olvidémonos de Zabini y comamos, que ese fulano no me va a quitar el hambre-dijo Harry tomando un poco de leche.  
  
Terminaron al desayuno y se dirigieron a la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Entraron; pero el maestro no habia llegado. Tomaron asiento Ron y Hermione, Harry de sentó con Neville.  
  
-Buenos días clase!!!-dijo al entrar el profesor Lynley-hoy aprenderemos el maleficio "prendignamus" y el contra hechizo "desprendignmus". Bueno así como estan sentados, pónganse en parejas, hagan los escritorios a las orillas del salon y los quiero en el centro, vamos, vamos.  
  
Todos comenzaron a mover sus escritorio a las orillas, después de unos minutos, todos se encontraban al centro del salon con el profesor.  
  
-Bueno necesito dos chicos para, que mostremos como se hace, mmm....Potter y Longbottom vengan aquí. Los chicos pasaron al frente.-parense cara a cara- así lo hicieron-ahora Neville, quiero que digas "prendigamus" ¿esta bien? Y fíjense que les sucederá  
  
-Si.....si-dijo este alzando la varita  
  
-YA!!  
  
-Prerrendingamut!!!-En un parpadear de ojos Harry y Neville estaban pegados, era el cuerpo de Neville pero con dos cabezas!!!! La de Neville y Harry. Todos soltaron una sonora carcajada. Mientras el maestro mandaba a Dean y Seamus a que los llevaran a la enfermería.  
  
-mmm...bueno no salió tan bien como lo esperaba, creo que necesito a alguien que lo haga bien....Granger....¿¿tal ves??  
  
-¿¿Yo??  
  
-Sí, tu y....Weasley-este ultimo nombre lo dijo con un poco de desgano y desagrado.-Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día muchachos. Los dos pasaron al centro del salón, Ron un poco cohibido al igual que Hermione  
  
-Cara a cara-dio el profesor-Ahora Granger...."Prendignamus.....ya!!!  
  
-Prendignamus!!!-en una fraccion de segundo Hermione sintio una fuerza invisible que la atraia hacia Ron mientras quedaban frente a frenta pagados de los hombros. Los dos formaban un solo cuerpo pero pegados por los hombros. Sus caras estaban muy cerca. De repente Ron comenzaron a ponérsele rojas las orejas. Mientras Hermione tenía una sonrisa congelada de los nervios. Ron al ver tan cerca de Hermione que clavo las uñas en lo primero que encontro, de los nervios. Pero esto hizo que los alumnos pusieran los ojos de plato y comenzaran a cuchichear. Ron no entendió el por que el maestro claramente molesto, se acercaba a ellos. Con desespero volteo a ver a Hermione en busca de respuesta, pero esta tambien lo veía roja como tomate, esta solo dijo un pequeño e inaudible...."Ay!!"....ya que Ron habia clavado las uñas, pero.....en el muslo de Hermione!!!! Sintio como si el mundo se le viniera encima. Mienteras le decía a Hermione un desesperado....."perdoname"....Cuando el maestro ya habia llegado y dicho un muy furioso  
  
-¡"Desoprendignamus"!!!  
  
Los dos sintieron como si se empujaran mutuamente. Y volvían a la normalidad.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿quién diablos se cree señor Weasley???!!! ¡¡¡Esto es un salon de clase y no un burdel!!! ¡¡¡15 puntos menos para Gryffindor y castigo para usted Weasley!!!  
  
La clase termino un rato después. Todos salieron menos Ron, quien se tuvo que quedar ahí y limpiar cada escritorio y acomodar los en su lugar original. Mientras limpiaba se angustiaba mas, Hermione ni siquiera la dirigió una mirada en toda la clase y menos una palabra después de lo ocurrido. Justamente ahora que las cosas se estaban empezando a arreglar. Por la impotencia que sentia su primera reaccion fue aventar el trapo.  
  
Ron se sento en la silla mas cercana que encontro y recargo su cabeza en sus manos...."Que acabo de hacer??? Ayer quedando como amigo con Hermione y ahora esto!!! Esto no habia sido obra de Blake ni mía, fue una equivocación!!! Que no pudo entender eso el profesor Lynley; pero claro!!! Cuando se trata de Hermione entonses siii!!! Se enoja mucho y me baja puntos. La verdad no me interesa el profesor, me interesa como reaccionará Hermione!!!! Cuando la vea, seguramente no me querrá ni hablar".....  
  
Del otro lado del salon Hermione lo observaba detenidamente..."Miralo ahí, no creo lo haya hecho con intensiones, además se asusto al darse cuenta, Ahh que lindo se veia con su carota de asustado(n_n), No puedo dejar esto asi"....  
  
-Ron!  
  
-Her...hermione-dio este volteándola a ver y poniéndose de pie- yo, yo solo, no quería , no fue mi intención, lo juro lo que paso fue que....  
  
-Ron , no te preocupes...jajaja....yo se que no lo hiciste con intenciones malas  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿No estas enojada conmigo?  
  
-No, te perdono.  
  
-No sabes lo que eso me alivia, Herms...  
  
-No te procupes-lo interrumpio Hermione, poniéndole una mano en el hombro- te encontrabas nervioso, eso nos pasa a todos.  
  
Ahora Ron se daba cuenta que Hermione habia cambiado mucho desde que la conoció, ya no era esa chica mandona y estudiosa de primer curso, claro todavía era mandona y esdtudiosa; pero no es exageración como antes, ahora era mas comprensiva y alegre que antes. Eso le agradaba mucho.  
  
-Gracias Hermione-dijo sonriendo- ¿¿por cierto que haces aquí??  
  
-este...yo...  
  
-mmm..??  
  
-yo solo pasaba por aquí y....pues quise venir a arreglar todo  
  
-Ah ya me falta poco, si quiertes irte, luego voy yo a la sala comun, no puedo esperar a oir los comentarios de los demas por lo sucedido-dijo sarcasticamente  
  
-¿¿Si quieres te ayudo??  
  
-¿¿De verdad me ayudarias??, por que asi acabaria mas rapido  
  
-ok  
  
Los dos se pusieron a limpiar y en menos de 10 minutos el salón, se veía mejor que antes.  
  
-Vaya si que somos un gran equipo-dijo Ron rodeandole el hombro con el brazo mientras admiraban el salón- ¿no crees?  
  
-jejeje...ya lo creo  
  
-Gracias Hermione de nuevo  
  
-No hay de que....jajajajajaj!!!  
  
-Que?? ¿de que te ríes?  
  
-Esque....jajaja....tienes una mancha en la nariz....jajaja.....como en el día en que nos conocimos....jajaja  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-Déjame ayudarte-esta se acerco y le tallo la nariz con el trapo-LISTO!!!- dijo hermione al terminar  
  
-Herms...-ya no lo podía soportar, al verla tan cerca de el-....perdóname por lo que voy a hacer!!  
  
-ah?? ¿de que habl....??  
  
Ron le tomo la cara a Hermione y unió sus labios con los de ella, en un dulce y tierno beso, primero Hermione se sintió paralizada; pero después comenzó a mover sus labio al mismo ritmo que Ron, Fue un beso que los dos disfrutaron como ningun otro anteriormente. Después de unos minutos se separaron.  
  
Hermione no se sentía segura de a quien habia estado besando asi que no dudo en preguntar  
  
-Blake???-pero Ron solo la seguía viendo fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo- Ron??-  
  
Ron se acerco de nuevo y le dio otro tierno beso, corto pero sirvio para alejar todas las dudas  
  
...."Ron"....fue lo ultimo que pensó Hermione, sonrió también y se dejo llevar por los besos de este.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°KONTINUARÁ.... ...  
  
No es por nada pero me siento muy orgullosa de este capitulo, esta muy lindo n_n...jejeje, creo que los dos se acaban de decir todo lo que sienten sin necesidad de expresarlo con palabras.... ¿¿¿no creen??? Este capitulo es para todas o todos lo que pensaban que Hermione y Ron nunca harían nada (ya ven que si!!) bueno espero Reviews!!! =)  
  
Miles de besos!!!! Y MIL PERDONES POR NO HABER ADELANTADO NADA EN MUCHISISISIMO TIEMPO!!!  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	9. PROBLEMAS ANTES DEL BAILE DE NAVIDAD

Bueno primeramente....Feliz año 2004 a todos!!!!  
  
Año nuevo capitulo nuevo. Como siempre muchas gracias a ....  
  
LIL GRANGER.- Bueno...ya sabes que conmigo no se puede saber que va a pasar y que no....besos!!!  
  
MERODEADORA-CHII.- Si!!! Ron es muy lindo!!!....que bueno que te gusto mucho....ya tenia tiempo sin hacer nada nuevo y quise hacer el capitulo anterior muy bonito.. =)  
  
FORD ANGLIA 2000.- Nooo!!! Te prometo ya no tardar tanto en actualizar..me alegra que te guste mucho como escribo.  
  
También voy a agradecer a las personas que me dejaron Reviews por el capitulo 7  
  
TANIA CHANG.- Creo que era lo mejor....que Harry también supiera que era lo que les pasaba a Ron y Herms...  
  
KATE.- Ke bueno que te agrade  
  
CARO.- Gracias por leer mi fic  
  
LAURA WEASLEY .- mmm.....pues ya se besaron ahora faltan que lleguen a ser algo mas que amigos....no crees??  
  
SALUDOS...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°  
  
CAPITULO 9.- PROBLEMAS ANTES DE BAILE DE NAVIDAD  
  
Cuando terminaron de besarse Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír, igual que Ron. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos momentos, cuando a Ron le comenzó a gruñir el estomago. Señal de que tenia hambre. Hermione sonrió divertida.  
  
-Em...creo que deberíamos ir al comedor, a comer algo antes de que empiecen las otras clases. ¿No crees?-dijo Ron sonriendo a Hermione con su cara rosada.  
  
-Aja-fue la tímida respuesta de Hermione.  
  
Y así los dos se dirigieron al comedor, llegaron y Harry ya les tenía un lugar reservado, pero Ron y Hermione prefirieron sentarse algo alejados de los demás. Harry les iba a gritar, por que pensó que no lo habían visto, pero Ginny le hizo una seña con la que le dio a entender que lo mejor era dejarlos así. Harry entendió de inmediato y desistió de la idea de hablarles. Hermione y Ron comían, en medio de sonrisas. Estaban muy felices, por el contrario de unos ojos desde la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
-Zabini...hey...te estoy hablando-  
  
-eh...¿Qué?-dijo reaccionando de repente  
  
-¿A quien ves?  
  
-A nadie que te importe  
  
Draco siguió la mirada de Zabini y se topo con Hermione y Ron platicando animadamente.  
  
-Ah...con que ves a la sangre sucia y a Weasley. Te digo Zabini la sangre sucia puede estar muy bien pero sus gustos-dijo mirando con repugnancia a Ron- no lo son tanto  
  
-maldito Weasley me las pagaras...-dijo estrellando el puño cerrado contra la mesa.  
  
También otro par de ojos no perdían la pisa de Ron y Hermione. Desde la mesa de los profesores, un hombre pasaba la vista de Ron a Hermione.  
  
"Weasley"...."No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo"-pensaba Lynley- ...."Granger, es demasiado especial para ti"....- Lynley metía su mano en la túnica buscando su varita, ya la estaba sacando cuando....  
  
-Alumnos de Howarts tengo un anuncio que hacerles-era Dumblendore que se había puesto de pie- Como saben la Navidad esta a punto de llegar, al igual que nuestro respectivo baile navideño, solo que este año será diferente -dijo mirando alegremente las caras confundidas de los alumnos- Este año hay una sola regla diferente: Este año las chicas invitaran a los chicos al baile. Así que espero que las mujeres se apuren e inviten a ese alguien especial a nuestro baile, prometemos que barra muchas sorpresas-Y así dio por terminado el discurso y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.  
  
Todo el comedor se lleno de ruidos de cuchicheos, risitas atontas de chicas que decían a sus amigas a quien les gustaría invitar, chicos que se sonrojaban al ver que los apuntaban, etc.  
  
Hermione solo volteó a ver su plato y siguió comiendo como si nada sucediera. Ron hizo lo mismo, pero por dentro se quemaba, por que Hermione lo invitara al baile. Hermione sabia lo que Ron estaba pensando, y la idea la divertía. Así que lo haría sufrir un rato.  
  
-mmm....Ron  
  
-Siiii-dijo Ron levantando rápidamente la cabeza  
  
-Me...quisieras  
  
-Siii-dijo acercándose mas, con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Me quisieras hacer el favor de pasarme la sal  
  
La sonrisa de Ron se desvaneció y con desgano le paso la sal.  
  
-jajaja -comenzó a reír Hermione  
  
Ron solo frunció el entrecejo. "Que mala eres Hermione"  
  
-Ron  
  
-¿Qué quieres el aderezo?-dijo con indiferencia Ron  
  
-No...¿Quisieras ir conmigo al baile de Navidad?-dijo sonrojándose ligeramente  
  
Ron volvió a sonreír-Yo.....  
  
-Granger- era el profesor Lynley que estaba a espaldas de Hermione- ¿quisieras venir un momento por favor?.  
  
-Eh...si claro.- Y siguió a Lynley, dejando a Ron con la respuesta en la boca.  
  
Hermione siguió Lynley hasta llegar al despacho de el. Entraron y la invito a que se sentara.  
  
-¿Para que me quería profesor?-pregunto Hermione con toda la seriedad.  
  
-Quería entregarte los datos que querías que te investigara la clase pasada.  
  
-Oh....¿los encontró?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Profesor no sabe lo que me ha ayudado con esto.  
  
-Hermione ¿para que querías datos sobre objetos descontinuados de hace 40 años?  
  
-Solo....usted sabe....que me gusta informarme de cosas del mundo mágico...-decía Hermione sonriendo estúpidamente.  
  
-¿tienes algún objeto que yo pueda ver o algo así?-dijo alzando una ceja interrogativamente  
  
-Pues un relicario-..."diablos" se le había salido sin querer  
  
-¿un relicario dijiste?-parecía muy interesado  
  
-Eh...si....pero no es mío, es de una....amiga....si eso es....de una amiga.  
  
-Oh ya veo  
  
Hermione comenzó a admirar todo el despacho del profesor, estaba muy elegantemente decorado, a pesar de que el profesor era solo 3 años mayor que ella. En eso lo vio. La otra copia de "OBJETOS MÁGICOS ANTIGUOS" Estaba sobre una mesita cerca del escritorio.  
  
-Profesor  
  
-¿Si Hermione?  
  
-¿Usted cree que podría prestarme ese libro?-dijo apuntándolo con un dedo  
  
-Ah pues de ahí mismo tome los datos  
  
-No importa, ¿me lo prestaría?  
  
-Claro, eh Granger, otra cosa mas-dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella, demasiado para el gusto de Hermione- Escucha, yo se que me voy a ver algo inoportuno en tu vida privada pero Weasley, creo que no es el mejor candidato para ti, una chica como tu....-dijo tomándole la mano- merece muchachos mejores que....él.  
  
Hermione se había puesto pálida...."¿¿Tan notorio es lo mío con Ron??"....  
  
-dime-prosiguió el profesor- ¿lo tendrás en cuenta?  
  
-eh...mmm...si-dijo distraídamente  
  
-Bueno me da gusto-dijo y le beso la mano. La situación se estaba poniendo demasiado incomoda.  
  
-Bu....bueno Gracias-dijo arrebatándole su mano.- Cre....creo que yo....me voy y.....-dijo mirando alrededor-gracias por el libro-lo cogió bruscamente, dio media vuelta y salió con la cara roja.  
  
Pero al salir se topo con una cara aun as roja.....pero de coraje. Ron estaba parado frente a ella mirándola con los puños cerrados.  
  
-Ron!!!-dijo sorprendida ya que no se lo esperaba ahí, Ron sostenía la mochila de Hermione en una mano.-No es lo que parece.  
  
-Yo venía a avisarte que ya teníamos que entrar a clase de Flickwick, la puerta estaba entreabierta, me asome y....-dijo apretando los labios  
  
-Ron no te adelantes a los hechos, yo....el profesor.....  
  
-Déjalo.....ya no importa-dijo casi escupiendo las palabras-no tiene caso- en eso soltó la mochila de Hermione bruscamente, dio media vuelta y cruzo al pasillo como un torbellino.  
  
-Hermione se agacho a recoger sus cosas.  
  
"Supongo que eso es un NO para la ida al baile" "¿¿por que tienes que ser asi Ron?? ¿por qué.....?  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°KONTINUARÁ ......  
  
¿POR QUÉ RON TIENE QUE SER TAN CABEZOTA?  
  
Bueno también el profesor tiene la culpa.....pobre Herms!!! =S ¿qué pasara con ellos? Lean el 10 cpitulo!!!  
  
Saludos a todas!!!! Dejen Reviews!!!!  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	10. VISITA A HOGSMEADE ANTES DEL BAILE DE NA...

Como siempre comienzo por darle las gracias por sus mensajes a:  
  
FORD ANGINA 2000.- jejeje...soy muy mala!!! Pero es que crees que siempre iban a estar muy felices??? Pues no!!! Ya veremos con quien van.  
  
MERODEADORA-CHII.- Oh si que se esta metiendo demasiado!! Pero Ron también es muy testarudo y cuando se enoja ni quien lo calme!!!  
  
ASKABAN.- Pues no exactamente matar, pero digamos que le quería hacer algo malo, pero matar JAMAS!!! ¿¿Apoco crees que iba a dejar que mi protagonista muriera???  
  
AnyT* GRANDCHESTER.- Lo que pasa es que en este capitulo no le quise poner muchas cosas de relleno o con menos importancia....quería ir directamente al grano. Y que ya se empezaran a complicar las cosas.  
  
JANY.- Mejor no especules y lee!!! Jejeje saluditos.  
  
AIREAD14.- Si, yo se que Ron no deja que le digan nada!! Se enoja!!! Pero bueno, veremos que pasa con estos dos chicos.  
  
LIL GRANGER.- Tienes mucha razón J.K.Rowling debería hacer eso, jejeje si que seria divertido. Imagínate la cara que pondría Ron!!! No creo que sea Harry además Howarts es muy grande y tiene muchos alumnos mas, ¿o no? Pero quien sabe a lo mejor se contentan antes del baile.....mejor ya ni te digo nada, léelo y ya veras que pasa ¿okis?  
  
CRISTALGIRL.- Si que es difícil, imagínate que en vez de 2 sean 4!!!Pero igual me divierto mucho jugando con todos a mi antojo!!! Y me imagino que a ustedes también, por nunca se sabe cuando va a ser Ron o Blake, Hermione o Mariane. Pues mira, trate de que los personajes fueran lo mas realistas (a lo que los libros dicen) que se pudiera.  
  
GINNY POTTER W.-A mi me ha encantado que a ti te haya encantado!!! Voy a leer tu historia por que me encantan los fics Ron&Hermione y si se pueden dejar mensajes pues te voy a dejar uno y si no por medio de aquí te voy a decir que me pareció ¿okis?.  
  
WOW!!! Ya llegue al capitulo 10!!! (que bien, yo pensé que no iba a llegar ni al 5 pero bueno)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
CAP 10.- HOGSMEADE ANTES DEL BAILE DE NAVIDAD.  
  
Ron y Hermione tenían una semana que no se hablaban y ya faltaba una semana para el baile, ya que este se llevaría a cabo el ultimo día antes de que los chicos que pasaban la Navidad con sus padres se fueran, para que pudieran disfrutar el baile.  
  
La exaltación crecía mas y mas, ya que esta vez el baile estaría lleno de gente. Por eso el fin de semana se había planeado una salida a Hogsmeade.  
  
-Creo que no iré-dijo Hermione notablemente triste- además no tengo pareja. Y no lo mas probable es que no la tenga, Así que no se porque tendré que comprarme mi túnica de gala. (Hermione necesitaba una nueva, ya que ciertas "cositas" le habían crecido desde el año pasado)  
  
-Ay Hermione!! Al menos acompáñame a comprar la mía, por que yo si iré.  
  
-Oye ¿y quien es tu pareja? ¿Se lo pediste a Harry?-pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema  
  
Ginny comenzó a sonrojarse notablemente.-Sí  
  
-¿Si?¿cuándo?-dijo Hermione, era la primera ves que sonreía desde lo que había pasado con Ron.  
  
-Pues hace 3 días, primero se sorprendió y.....pues.....me dijo que si.  
  
-Vaya, que bien por ti!!! Ojala y encuentres algo lindo en Hogsmeade-dijo de nuevo en tono triste  
  
-Vamos Hermione acompáñame!! Aunque sea para que se te olvide un poco lo que paso con mi hermano.- Ginny ya sabía todo lo que había sucedido.  
  
No era tan mala idea, pensaba hermione. Así me concentro en que Ginny se vea espectacular para Harry y no pensar en eso.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Los días pasaron y la salida a Hogsmeade había llegado. Ese día Hermione se sentía sin ganas de ir. "¿para que? ¿Si nadie me ha invitado al baile?!". Se cambio y bajo a la sala común, pero cual era su sorpresa, que al bajar Ron estaba con Ginny, platicando. Hermione estaba por dar media vuelta y regresar cuando....  
  
-Hermione que bueno que bajaste-era Ginny  
  
Así que Hermione tuvo que bajar y llegó donde se encontraba Ginny.........y Ron. Ginny la saludo pero Ron ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, como si no estuviera.  
  
-Como te decía Ginny-comenzó Ron, ignorando totalmente a Hermione- le he vuelto a pedir a Padma Patil, que sea mi pareja de nuevo y ha aceptado.- dijo y miro de reojo a Hermione.  
  
Las ultimas palabras le cayeron como piedras a Hermione. Ron ya había invitado a alguien. Así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue salir rápidamente por el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
-Si eso era lo que querías Ron, felicidades por que parece que lo conseguiste-dijo Ginny con tono reprochante y salió detrás de Hermione.  
  
"Si, eso era lo que yo quería,".Pensaba a Ron con una media sonrisa en la cara. No.......... a quien quería engañar, se sentía tan mal por ver a Hermione así, lo único que quería era correr y salir tras ella. Abrazarla, besarla, sentir sus labios sabor vainilla demostrándole cuanto lo quería........."¿quererme? ¿Y que hacia con el profesor Lynley en el salón?. No estaba dispuesto a mostrarse débil frente a ella ni frente a nadie.  
  
Hermione Corría. ¿hacia donde? . Donde no la vieran llorar nadie. Sus ojos empañados de lagrimas, y todavía oyendo las palabras de Ron "....que sea mi pareja de nuevo y ha aceptado". Entonces sintió que chocaba con alguien y perdía el equilibrio, caía.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Granger?-era Zabini que estaba arrodillado, tratando de ayudar a Hermione a levantarse-lo siento, no te vi y..........  
  
-No perdóname tu Zabini, fue mi culpa-alzo la cabeza y Zabini pudo ver claramente las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Hermione.  
  
-Hermione ¿qué paso? ¿te hizo algo Weasley? Por que si te hizo algo yo.......  
  
-No, déjalo. Es más, ni me menciones a esa persona.  
  
-Esta bien.-  
  
Hermione vio como Zabini la veía con preocupación...." espera si Ron ya tiene una pareja para el baile,¿ por que yo no puedo tener una también??. Si a el le importo muy poco y no me dejo explicarle lo que había pasado, entonces a mi tampoco debe de importarme lo que haga"-¿Zabini?  
  
-¿qué? Dime Blaise  
  
-Bueno entonces, ¿Blaise quieres ir conmigo al baile?  
  
Zabini puso los ojos como plato y la miro con extrañeza-¿segura de que quieres ir conmigo?  
  
-Si, sino ¿por qué iba yo a invitarte?  
  
-esta bien, pero no se vale arrepentirse ¿Ok?  
  
-No te preocupes por eso. Bueno después nos vemos para ponernos deacuerdo ¿ok?  
  
-Bueno adiós-dijo Zabini dándole un beso en la mejilla, el cual le supo algo salado por las lagrimas que había corrido recientemente por ellas. Ginny había llegado justo cuando Zabini le daba el beso en la mejilla y vio como se iba antes de acercarse.  
  
-¿¿Hermione que hacías con Zabini??-pregunto todavía sin entender que pasaba.  
  
-Me conseguía pareja para el baile de navidad-decía sonriendo Hermione.-Si ron tiene pareja, creo que me merezco yo también tener una ¿o no?  
  
-Pues si Hermione....pero mira a quien le viniste a pedir que te acompañara!!! Además el siempre me ha dado muy mal espina.  
  
-No te preocupes por mi, yo se me cuidar sola. Y mejor vamos por algo de dinero, ya que siempre si me voy a comprar túnica de gala.  
  
Las dos fueron por algo de dinero y bajaron hacia la salida que daba a Hogsmeade. Cuando llegaron, todas las tiendas estaban abarrotada de gente. Se dirigieron primero hacia la tienda de túnicas. La tienda estaba casi sola, no solo de personas, sino de túnicas también. Mas bien las túnicas de chicas eran las agotadas. De chicos todavía quedaban muchas. Y en los vestidores de hombres había cola para comprar.  
  
-Mira que feas túnicas quedan Hermione!!!-exclamo Ginny con una túnica de gala Verde.  
  
-Mejor preguntemos a la encargada, si son las únicas que quedan.  
  
La señora de la caja, estaba muy ocupada pero aun así las atendió con amabilidad.  
  
-Buenos días chicas!! ¿qué buscaban?  
  
-Disculpe-comenzó Hermione-¿estas son las únicas túnicas que quedan?-dijo levantando la túnica verde.  
  
-mmm....no, creo que tengo unas en la trastienda. Las quería poner en el estante pero con tantos clientes no me dieron tiempo ni de sacarlas. Esperen aquí. Dijo y entro en una puerta. Después de unos momentos salió con un cartón lleno de túnicas de gala de mujer de muchos colores.  
  
-Estas son las ultimas que me quedan. Busquen ahí y si les gusta una, pues la compran.  
  
-Gracias-le dijeron a coro las dos con una gran sonrisa. Tomaron el cartón y se pusieron a ver cada una. Hermione tomo una azul y se le puso enzima.  
  
-Creo que esa no se te ve bien-dijo un chico que se encontraba haciendo fila, para probarse un túnica.  
  
-¿No crees?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-No  
  
-El chico tiene razón Hermione esa no te va.  
  
-Esta bien ¿qué tal esta?-era una color lila muy suave.  
  
-nop  
  
-¿Esta?  
  
-No  
  
Al final (con la ayuda de los chicos que hacían fila) terminaron, Hermione con una túnica rosa, que le acentuaba sus nuevas curvas y Ginny una roja que la hacía ver mayor. Supieron que eran las correctas por que los chicos al verlas, sino se sonrojaron o no dejaban de verlas. Así que pagaron las dos túnicas y se fueron a tomar una cervezas de mantequilla. Y platicaron un rato: de Harry, Ron y cosas de chicas.  
  
Después de un rato salieron de ahí y fueron a una tienda para comprar algunos productos para el cabello. Cuando terminaron de comprar fueron y se sentaron en una banca. De pronto un chico con un suéter negro, que se le veía muy bien, caminaba junto una morena. Pero cual seria sus sorpresa al ver que era Ron y Padma, que caminaban por la calle. Parecía que Padma no le molestaba para nada el cuerpo que a Ron se le había formado por los ensayos de Quidditch. Ya que se encontraba muy aferrada al brazo de este. En eso vio como Ron entraba a las Tres escobas. Hermione tenia mucho frió, pero sintió como si un viento congelante estuviera en sus entrañas y de repente dijo.  
  
-Creo que iré al baño-dijo avanzando hacia las tres escobas. Camino directamente hacia al bar, pero al pasar a un lado de Padma, esta (Padma) vio como una chica con unos gélidos ojos azules la veían como si la quisiera matar.  
  
"Hermione" entro en las Tres escobas y busco a Ron pero no lo vio por ningún lado. De pronto vio salir al pelirrojo del baño y fue directamente hacia él.  
  
-¿Qué se supone que haces con esa muchacha?-Ron volteo a ver quien le hablaba y vio a Hermione con los ojos azules que le avisaban siempre cuando.....Sintió un frió a pesar de estar adentro de la tienda.  
  
-Mariane...¿qué muchacha?-dijo tomándola de la mano  
  
Pero Mariane hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes, dijo:  
  
-No Blake, quiero hablar con el otro muchacho, no contigo.-claramente molesta.  
  
Ron ladeo la cabeza y la gruesa voz dijo-esta bien.-Ron parpadeo sintiendo que había tomado de nuevo posesión de su cuerpo.  
  
-Hermione-dijo al ver a la chica-¿qué quieres?  
  
-No soy Hermione  
  
-eh....¿Mariane?  
  
La chica asintió y dijo.  
  
-Mira, yo se que nunca he hablado contigo, pero esto es una emergencia y solo vine para decirte que la chica, de la que tome su cuerpo. No tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, el profesor se le ha estado insinuando mucho y tu lo sabes.....-tomo aire y prosiguió- Mira Blake y yo los necesitamos juntos....además yo se que amas a la chica y ella a ti, por eso no dejes que nada, ni nadie los separe. Y también quiero decirte que.....mires bien por detrás del Relicario- los ojos azules desaparecieron y unos castaños que lo miraban confundida aparecieron.  
  
Hermione, solo lo miro fijamente y dio media vuelta para salir de las Tres escobas y dejo a Ron ahí solo, Ron vio como Hermione Y Ginny tomaban el camino hacia Howarts. Recordó lo que Mariane le había dicho..."Los necesitamos juntos.....además yo se que tu amas a esa chica y ella a ti......". Ella le había dicho que Hermione lo amaba, y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, él también lo hacia. Pero ¿cómo haría para que Hermione lo escuchara?......El baile!!! Sí!! Ahí me tendrá que escuchar, quiera o no quiera.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
oOoOoOoOh!!! Mariane platico con Ron!!!! Eso si es nuevo!!  
  
Bueno no se pierdan el 11 capitulo ya que el baile comenzara y ya veremos todo lo que pasará.  
  
Espero Reviews!!!!  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	11. EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD

Alll fin!!!! el baile de navidad!!! lo k todas han estado esperando!!! pero komo siempre antes de la historia los agradecimientos, mil grax a:  
  
Anyt* GRANDCHESTER .- Esque de alguna manera me las tenia que idear para que Ron entrara en razón y pues....quien mejor que alguien que conoce tan bien todo lo que le pasa a Hermione por la cabeza ¿no crees?  
  
JANY.- jejeje siii!!! Por favor y no por que me moleste sino por que a lo mejor y le atinas a lo que pasara ¿y luego? Ya nada va a ser sorpresa!!!  
  
LIL GRANGER.- jajaja....si es que le hecho muchas cosas para al baile, creo que las he hecho esperar mucho, pero bueno esque tenia que hacer cosas para que el baile se pusiera MUY interesante.  
  
GINNY POTTER W.- ¿que te gustaron los otros que? Se que el capitulo esta muy cortos pero este espero que este lo suficientemente largo para tu agrado, ya prometí que los capítulos estarían mas largo así que espero ya no hacerlos tan cortos. Por cierto de verdad quería leer tu FF pero cuando quiero entrara me marca error, lo seguiré intentando pero si no puedo, creo que te pediré que me los mandes por mail ¿si? Por favor por que de verdad yo tenia ganas de leerlos.  
  
SKGIRLFAN.- Pues la identidad de el que los mato será revelada después, no puedo decir cuando, pero espera un poco ya lo diré. Y Mariane y Blake siempre han controlado cuando salir. Los que no pueden controlar bien son Herm y Ron pero para quitarles sus cuerpos a Mariane y Blake.  
  
ANNE M. RIDDLE.- Si lo estoy leyendo pero te dejare Review ya que lo termine de leer ¿Ok? Bueno creo que ya que tu también tiene otro tu creo que comprendes por l oq eu pasan Hermione y Ron con Mariane y Blake.  
  
CRISTALGIRL.- Si bueno, trate de actualizar rápido, pero como este capitulo esta algo mas larguito que los demás y pues hay que pensar que va a pasar!!! Tampoco lo tengo todo planteado!!!  
  
MERODEADORA-CHII.- jajaja....creo que te gusto mucho lo que le dijo ¿no? Esque alguien tenia que hacer reaccionar a este hombre!!! Por que como es Ron pues tu sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza pues.....no se lo sacan ni a patadas!!! Pero bueno, ya veremos que hace Ronnie en este bailecito.  
  
LAURA WEASLEY.- Jajaja si Gracias para ti también un Feliz año 2004 y Navidad (MUY trazadas de mi parte pero bueno que hacer) ¿qué es incroyable? Bueno ojala y me expliques en tu siguiente Review (k tonta soy ¿verdad? Bueno esque no me quería quedar con la duda)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
CAP 11.- BAILE DE NAVIDAD (Hasta que llego!!!)  
  
"¿Cómo rayos hago para que Hermione me escuche? No tengo ni la menor idea y además ¿Qué hago para que me perdone? Tal vez debería pedir ayuda. Sí!!! Eso, pediré ayuda ¿pero a quien? Mmm....por que soy tan tonto!!!...." sintió como alguien los movía para que saliera de su ensimismamiento.  
  
Ron, Ron-era Harry  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-Ron tenemos que hablar...-dijo muy serio Harry.  
  
-Si me vas a regañar por lo de Hermione, Harry mejor no.....  
  
-No no no no-lo interrumpió Harry- al contrario, te quiero ayudar. ¿Crees que no quiero ver a mis dos mejor amigos juntos? Por eso, si te puedo ayudar en algo, solo pídelo amigo.  
  
-¿De verdad me ayudarías?-a Ron se le ilumino la cara  
  
-Claro-dijo Harry sonriendo-para que son los amigos  
  
-Pues esque, me gustaría pedirle perdón  
  
-¿Pues que podría hacer yo, para que ella me perdonara?  
  
Pero Harry era igual de ignorante en el terreno de el amor que el, así que no le pudo ayudar mucho, así estuvieron mucho tiempo hasta que Ron se le ocurrió algo..  
  
-Ya se!!!-grito Ron, Harry se sobresalto en su asiento y mucha gente los volteo a ver.  
  
-¿qué Ron? ¿Que se te ocurrió?-pregunto algo emocionado Harry  
  
-Mira-dijo acercándose al oído de este- Podemos hacer......  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Vaya Zabini, que bien te vas a ver en la fiesta, aunque, no tanto como yo- dijo Draco, con aires de superioridad, como siempre  
  
-Pues al menos hago el intento-dijo mirándose en el espejo-ademas espero que Granger, también haga el intento de verse bien.  
  
-Pues, te confieso, que en el baile de Navidad de 4 curso, casi se veía como alguien normal y no la sangre sucia que es-dijo despectivo.  
  
-Vamos Malfoy, no hable mal de mi cita frente a mi, por que Pansy no esta mejor que ella.  
  
-¿pansy? ¿Quién dijo que yo voy a ir con Pansy?  
  
-¿Ah no vas a ir con ella?  
  
-Claro que no, iré con Stacie Filan, para tu mayor información  
  
-Vaya una chica mayor!! Que bien por ti Malfoy-dijo terminando de ponerse su pijama  
  
-Sí, talvez al final no se...me quiera dar algo en agradecimiento -dijo Draco arqueando una ceja.  
  
Zabini se tapo con las sabanas y se acostó  
  
-Tal vez a mi también, tal vez....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ron se encontraba a sentado en un sillón escribiendo algo a un pergamino, parecía estar inmerso en lo que escribía. Harry que leía un libro a un lado de el, sentía como los párpados le comenzaban a pesar; pero primero se muere antes de no ver lo que hacia Ron.  
  
-¿Todavía no terminas Ron?  
  
-Sí, solo....que....no estoy muy seguro de esto.  
  
-pues enséñamelo  
  
-Eh....nop  
  
-Vamos, tómalo como una opinión desde otra perspectiva  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Ron a regañadientes y le paso el pergamino a Harry.  
  
Harry comenzó a leer, y mientras mas leí a mas sonreía, cuando termino no podía ocultar su felicidad  
  
-Ron!!! Esto si que es grandioso!! Vaya que tiene habilidades muy escondidas dentro de ti, esque, si esto no la contenta no se que lo hará.  
  
-¿De verdad piensas que es bueno? Yo todavía no estoy muy seguro  
  
-Ron ¿qué te sucede? Esto es....es.....es GENIAL  
  
-mmm....pues eso es lo que espero que piense Hermione  
  
-Claro que lo hará-en eso Harry comenzó a bostezar -mmm....bueno yo ya me voy a dormir, tengo que amanecer muy bello para mañana y no puedo tener ojeras  
  
-Cálmate Potter, ¿crees que con una noche te compondrás? Necesitas yo creo que un mes, para que dar algo bien.-dijo Ron, arrastrándolas palabras como Malfoy  
  
-Harry solo hizo una mueca y subió las escaleras.  
  
Ron leía y volvía leer lo que acababa de hacer y todavía no se sentía muy seguro, pero era su ultima alternativa, arriesgarlo todo, para ganar todo. Así que subió las escaleras después de un rato y entro al cuarto de los chicos, donde todos ya estaban profundamente dormidos, así que una ves que el estuvo vestido con su pijama se acostó y se dejo llevar por el sueño, ya que el siguiente día sería uno muy difícil.  
  
El día llego con un sol resplandeciente y sin mucho viento, casi se podría decir que perfecto.  
  
Hermione se levantó muy temprano para no ver a Ron y además para poder comenzar a cambiarse a tiempo. Así que se cambio de ropa y bajo a desayunar. Este ya estaba bastante lleno de personas que, como ella, no habían podido dormir mucho, la emoción por el baile era tal que en el comedor no se oían platicas que no estuvieran relacionadas con el baile de Navidad.  
  
Se iba sentando en la mesa cuando un chico moreno de ojos miel se sentó junto a ella y le preguntó  
  
-¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿lista para el baile?  
  
- Pues...sí  
  
-Vamos Hermione, no vas a ponerte así por Weasley, el ni siquiera te merece, tu eres mucha mujer para el, mira ahí, con esa chica Padma, si yo fuera tú, me divertiría como nunca en este baile para demostrarle que no lo necesitas para pasártela bien-dijo sonriendo  
  
Hermione volteó y vio como Padma Patil, platicaba muy entretenidamente con Ron. Frunció el seño y solo dijo a Zabini con los labios apretados - Tienes Razón.  
  
-Bueno te espero, en las escaleras, espero que vayas muy bella como siempre al baile-dijo y le dio un beso en la cabeza, Hermione vio como se alejaba y no muy lejos de ahí un pelirrojo se moría de ganas de partirle la cara al Slytherin.  
  
-Ron, ¿me estas escuchando?-chillaba Padma  
  
-Eh...sí  
  
-Bueno entonces no vemos en las escaleras  
  
-Sí, claro-  
  
-Bueno nos vemos en la noche-dijo Padma y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se alejaba a su mesa.  
  
La tarde paso, mientras mujeres y hombres se arreglaban para una velada que, la mayoría, no olvidarían. Hasta que la oscuridad de la moche envolvió a Howarts.  
  
En el cuarto de la chicas Gryffindor....  
  
-No puedo esperar para ver a Harry-decía emocionada Ginny- y espero que le guste mi túnica -sus pecosas mejillas se tornaron rojizas.  
  
-Pues si no le gustas es por que tantos golpes lo dejaron tonto!!! te ves muy bonita!!-dijo Hermione viendo a Ginny. Esta en verdad ni parecía de 4 curso, parecía de la misma edad de Hermione, con sus pelo haciendo en rizos rojos y se veía mas mayor por el maquillaje ya que esta, al igual que Hermione, no se maquillaba mucho.  
  
-Mejor que bajes, falta poco para que empiece el baile y Harry te debe de estar esperando.  
  
-Muchas gracias amiga, y ojala te la paces bien-dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a Hermione-bueno me voy adiós-dijo saliendo al pasillo.  
  
Harry esperaba en la sala común desesperado, Ron hacía un buen rato que había ido por Padma y ya casi no quedaba nadie en la sala. Cuando de repente escucho unos pasos en las escaleras, volteó y vio una pelirroja que bajaba, "que bella" pensó y volteo a otro lado, la chica debería ser de 6 o 7 curso. Volteo a verla de nuevo y vio que la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa, Harry se sorprendió que alguien mayor que el le sonriera. Y mas se sorprendió cuando la chica se le acerco y le dijo:  
  
-Harry, ¿nos podemos ir?-  
  
Fue cuando Harry cayo en cuenta que se trataba de...  
  
-Ginny!!!-dijo abriendo lo ojos y sin parpadear -¿A quien mas esperabas?-dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo fuera de la sala común.  
  
Ron se encontraba en las escaleras que daban al gran comedor, se veía muy guapo, usaba una túnica color uva que hacía que su pelo resaltara al caminar. Y mas por el cuerpo que había adquirido este año (muy bonito!!), y como Ron lo traía algo mas largo el pelo, se lo acomodo para que unos mechones rojizos cayeran sobre sus ojos marrones (muy sexy!!!).  
  
-¿por qué se tarda tanto Padma?-pregunto desesperado. Aunque lo que quería era entrar al comedor, para ver a Hermione.  
  
-¿Tú pareja también se ha tardado años, Weasley?- era Zabini que estaba parado a un lado de él. Zabini no se quedaba atrás, llevaba una túnica color arena que hacía que sus ojos adquirieran un color muy bonito.  
  
Padma apareció en las escaleras, usada una túnica color beige, se veía bonita. Al bajar al primero que noto fue a Zabini "Definitivamente tengo que juntarme mas con Zabini", pero después vió a Ron y casi se resbala de las escaleras, parecía modelo sacado de una revista ("corazon de bruja" jejeje).  
  
Ron le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Padma, pero después su boca se abrió sin control al igual que sus ojos. Un hermosa castaña bajaba también, vestía una túnica Rosa, con un amplio escote que dejaba a la vista los atributos de Hermione que escondía muy bien el uniforme. Y su pelo era liso finalizando con unos ligeros rizos  
  
Hermione mientras bajaba, se topo con un pelirrojo que no dejaba de verla, Hermione parpadeo, por que no podía creer lo bien que se veía Ron, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Ahora si Ron parecía todo un hombre, estuvo a punto de sonreírle pero no podía olvidar lo que había pasado así que solo se volteo y mejor sonrió a Zabini mientras llegaba con el.  
  
-Si que te ves hermosa Hermione-dijo Blaise embobado totalmente.  
  
-Gracias tu también te ves muy bien.-dijo ignorando a Ron  
  
- Ron, no sabía lo bien que te podías ver!!!-dijo Padma mientras llegaba a donde se encontraba Ron.  
  
-Sí tu también te ves muy bella-dijo mirando de reojo a Hermione. Hermione solo hizo una mueca sin que la viera Ron y Zabini la llevo del brazo al gran salón. Ron y Padma iban detrás de ellos. Llegaron al Salón que estaba casi a reventar, casi todos se encontraban ahí, Zabini empezó a avanzar con su paso muy a los Slytherin y Hermione caminaba erguida con la cabeza alta.  
  
Ron iba maldiciendo en susurros, mientras Padma se sentía soñada, traía a Ron como si fuera trofeo. Varias chicas se cuchicheaban al ver a Ron, se veía muy bien, pero este solo tenia ojos para Hermione y parta el moreno que la acompañaba. Al fin llegaron a una mesa que les tenía apartada Ginny y Harry.  
  
-Hola-saludo Ginny  
  
-Hola -contesto Padma, mientras de sentaba  
  
Ron se sentó y se cruzo de brazos, visiblemente enojado.  
  
-Cálmate Ron-le susurro -no querrás a echar a perder la sorpresa, además Ginny ya sabe cual es su parte y dice que lo va a hacer con gusto.  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-Sí, pero ya no estés de amargado.  
  
-mmm...¬¬  
  
En la mesa de maestros Dumblendore se puso de pie, todo el salón cayo de repente y este comenzó a hablar:  
  
-Queridos estudiantes de Howarts, solo les quiero decir que ojala y sus deseos navideños se cumplan y que además se diviertan como nunca en este baile Navideño. ¡¡Que el baile comience!!.  
  
El salón se hundió en penumbras, varios gritaron, mientras otros solo confundiditos volteaban a todos lados sin entender nada. En eso en cada mesa un pequeño fuego se encendió, este era multicolor, pasaba de verde a rojo y de rojo a azul, amarillo, rosa, lila, de todos colores. La pista de baile fue delimitada por velas que formando un circulo perfecto. Y el salón también era luminado por hadas de todos colores que revoloteaban de un lado a otro daban un toque romántico y misterioso al salón. Era muy bello.  
  
En eso la música comenzó a oírse por todo el salón, era movidas. Así que muchos se pararon a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar muy animados.  
  
-¿quieres bailar Hermione?-pregunto Zabini  
  
-Claro-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
Ron sin dejar de ver a Hermione y Zabini-¿quieres bailar Padma?  
  
-Encantada-contesto  
  
Ron comenzó a bailar, y aunque no lo hacía muy bien, el intento hizo y si que se divertía  
  
-Nunca pensé que bailar fuera divertido!-exclamo  
  
-Sí es muy divertido-respondió entre risas Padma.  
  
Ron comenzó a bailar mas rápido, a brincar en eso sintió un golpe en la espalda, había chocado con alguien.  
  
-Lo siento-dio volteando a disculparse; pero cual no sería su sorpresa de que era Hermione. Esta solo le miró y siguió bailando con Zabini. Ron se quedo mirándola como se iba a sentar a la mesa junto con Zabini.  
  
Después de unos minutos de baile sin parar, Ron y Padma se fueron a sentar también. Fue cuando los platos giraron repentinamente para dejar a la vista la apetitosa comida y postre. Padma comenzó a comer enseguida. Ron solo tomo un bastón de caramelo y lo comenzó a chupar, no tenía hambre y estaba nervioso por lo que resultara del plan de el y Harry.  
  
En cambio Hermione, estaba aburrida como nunca, Zabini era guapo y demás pero parecía que a el solo le importaba el mismo, no dejaba de hablar de él. Su aspecto, su dinero, sus casas, etc. Hermione no había abierto la boca en todo el baile. No veía la hora para que este se acabará e irse a dormir a su cama. Sí que extrañaba ir a los bailes con Ron y Harry. Al menos ahí si podía hablar y dar su opinión.  
  
Padma bailaba con un chico de su casa, ya que Ron le había mentido, le había dicho que le había caído mal la comida y se encontraba sentado en su mesa, solo.  
  
-Ron-era Harry que le susurraba al oído-Ginny esta lista!  
  
-¿YA?-pregunto con un tono de temor Ron  
  
-Sí, mira si no lo haces ahora no logras hacerlo nunca, Además ¿ Quieres o no a Herms?  
  
-Claro que la quiero  
  
-¿entonces a que le tienes miedo?  
  
-A su rechazo-dijo bajando la vista  
  
-Mira Ron, si no lo haces jamás averiguaras si te rechaza o no, Además recuerda lo que te dijo Mariane...que ella te ama.  
  
con esas ultimas palabras sintió como su ganas crecían mas y mas, ahora lo haría y no estaba dispuesto a recibir un no por respuesta -esta bien, vamos Harry  
  
-Así se habla compañero, creo que mejor te vas saliendo ¿no crees?  
  
-Sí-dijo Ron levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de ahí. Hermione solo escuchaba en un aburrimiento total a Zabini, ya no sabia nide que hablaba este, solo pedía que alguien llegara y la sacara de ahí,  
  
-¿no crees?-pregunto de repente Zabini  
  
-Eh....si claro-  
  
-Sí fue lo que yo pensé  
  
En eso alguien pico en la espalda a Hermione y al voltear se encontró con Ginny que le decía  
  
-Hermione, alguien te habla haya afuera  
  
-Am....si, Blaise ahorita vengo, me hablan afuera ¿Ok?  
  
-Sí claro, pero no t e voy a esperar mucho  
  
-Ok-la verdad no le importaba que Zabini se fuera y la dejara,  
  
Salieron a un jardín. Ginny solo esperaba la señal para que el plan comenzara. En eso ,Pig, la lechuza de Ron salió al camino, revoloteando y saltando como siempre  
  
-Pig!!!-Exclamo Ginny-¿qué hacer aquí?  
  
-Tal vez cayo de la lechucería-dijo Hermione  
  
-Lo mejor será que lo lleve dentro, para que no le pase nada ¿Esperas aquí?  
  
-Cla. . . Claro  
  
hermione vio como se alejaba Ginny y entraba al castillo...."¿Será Ron quien me cite aquí? Pues que ni se le ocurra acercarse aquí por que yo. . . ¿Tu que Hermione?. . . ¿A quien tratas de engañar? Tu lo que quieres es verlo, platicar con el, verlo con esa sonrisa que te derrite, abrazarlo, besarlo y. . . y. . .  
  
Escucho un ruido en los arbustos, dio medía vuelta y vió algo al final del camino, algo plateado y . . . venía corriendo justo a donde estaba ella. Si no corría la arroyaría, lo mas seguro, Hermione comenzó a correr mientras "eso" se le acercaba cada vez mas y mas, de pronto llego al final del camino, este se dividía en do s caminos, tomo el de la derecha, pero no pudo avanzar mucho, cuando alguien o algo con una gran capucha la esperaba, parado, la cara, un misterio estaba muy oscuro para verlo. Así que mejor se media vuelta y siguió corriendo, sintió como sus ojos se empañaban, se limpio las lagrimas y se encontró con uno de los viveros abierto y entro rápidamente en el, la cerro con seguro, sentí como si su corazon se fuera a salir, respiraba muy agitadamente... Se comenzó a oír una bella tonada, volteó a todas partes pero no veía nada. Entonces comenzó a oír unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente a ella mientras una voz de hombre comenzaba a entonar una canción:  
  
Loving you Like I never have before.  
  
(Amandote, como nunca lo he hecho And needing you.Just to open up that door.  
  
Y nesecitandote, solo abreme la puerta And begging you.  
  
Y rogandote I've gotta get this off my mind.  
  
tengo que sacrme esto de la mente  
  
I never thought I'd be speaking these words,  
  
nunca pense que yo estuviera diciendo estas palabras I never thought I'd need to say.  
  
nunca pense que tendria que decirlas Another day alone is more than I can take.)  
  
otro día más solo, es mas de lo que puedo aguantar  
  
Hermione por mas que volteaba no podía ver al cantante, de pronto de entre una plantas, Ron salió mientras cantaba, avanzando a cia ella....  
  
Won't you save me?  
  
no me salvaras? Savin's what I need.  
  
salvación es lo que necesito I just want to be, By your side.  
  
yo solo quiero estar, a tu lado Won't you save me?  
  
no me salvaras? I don't wanna be.  
  
ya no quiero estar Just drifting through this sea  
  
escurriéndome solo a través de este mar Of life.  
  
de vida  
  
Want to.  
  
quiero Listen please. Que me escuches  
  
Baby, don't walk out that door.  
  
Bebe, no salgas por esa puerta I'm on my knees Estoy de rodillas  
  
You're all i'm living for.  
  
Ron llego frente a frente a Hermione y sin dejar de cantar tomo su mano y la puso en su pecho, sobre su corazon....  
  
Tu eres mi razón de vivir  
  
I never thought I'd be speaking these words,  
  
Nunca pensé que yo estuviera diciendo estas palabras  
  
Never thought I'd find a way  
  
Nunca pensé encontrar una manera de decirlas  
  
Another day alone is more than I can take.  
  
otro día solo es mas de lo que puedo soportar  
  
Won't you save me?  
  
no me salvarás? Savin's is what I need.  
  
Salvación es lo que necesito I just want to be,  
  
Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado By your side.  
  
a tu lado Won't you save me?  
  
no me salvaras? I don't wanna be.  
  
ya no quiero estar Just drifting through this sea  
  
escurriendome solo atraves de este mar Of life.  
  
de vida.  
  
Hermione se encontraba perdida en la voz de Ron..  
  
Suddenly the sky is falling De pronto el cielo esta cayendo  
  
Could it be it's too late for me? Podria ser muy tarde para mi?  
  
And if I never said I'm sorry.  
  
y si nunca digo que lo siento Well i'm wrong, yes I'm wrong.  
  
pues estoy mal, Sí estoy muy mal Baby now you hear my spirit calling.  
  
Bebe, ahora escuhcas mi espiritu llamandote Wondering if she's longing for me?  
  
Pregutnadose ¿me amara ella todavía? And then I know  
  
Y luego me doy cuenta That I can't live without her.  
  
de que no puedo vivir sin ella  
  
Won't you save me?  
  
No me salvaras? Savin's what I need. Salvación es lo que necesito  
  
I just want to be,  
  
Yo solo quiero By your side. estar a tu lado  
  
Won't you save me? No me salvaras?  
  
Won't you save me? No me salvaras?  
  
Won't you save me? No me salvaras?  
  
-¿Me salvaras Hermione?-preguntó Ron, centrando sus ojos suplicantes en los de Hermione  
  
- ......  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°KON TINUARÁ...  
  
Bueno no me pueden decir que este Capitulo estuvo corto fueron mas de 10 hojas!!! Por eso me tarde en subir.  
  
Bueno esta canción que fue la que mas se me hizo que tenia que ver con lo que pasa y pues decidí usarla a mi favor. Si les gustó se llama "Save me" (obvio...jejeje) y es de Hanson auque este grupo no me gusta mucho; pero esta canción si me gusta mucho.  
  
Bueno esperando sus regaños por lo mal traducido.  
  
Bye y besos  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	12. NO PUEDO PEDIR NADA MAS

Bueno ahora no me podrán decir que no cumplo mis palabras de hacer mas largotes los capítulos!!!!  
  
Gracias por los agradecimientos a:  
  
FORD ANGLIA 2000.- jajaja si es muy bonito!! Ronnie cantando. ¿ lo imaginas?  
  
TAMY_DRACO.- Gracias, gracias, gracias. Que bueno que no me vas a matar, ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar, jejeje bueno saluditos.  
  
LIL GRANGER.- Pues digamos que Ron esta afinado, si la canción esta muy bonita un día la estaba escuchando y baje la letra de la canción y pensé que le podía quedar a lo que le esta pasando a esta parejita. ¿CD'S de Ron? Eso si que estaría raro, pero divertido.  
  
PROFETIK.- mmm....bueno yo se que puedo traducirlo mejor....esque ya quería terminar el capitulo y el diccionario estaba a millones de años luz de la computadora y me dio flojera ir por el, pero ahora que lo pienso ustedes se toman la molesta de leer mis FF y yo no puedo ir por un mugre diccionario!!! No mas por eso haré otro capitulo con canción y lo traduciré muy bien, lo prometo. Gracias por decírmelo.  
  
MARIAG MALFOY.- Cero que describiste muy bien a Ron, solo te falto algo obstinado, pero se lo perdonamos por todo lo demás que dijiste ¿no?. El malvado de al principio no te lo puedo decir, pero se va a saber mas adelante. Mientras Ron y Hermione investiguen mas, mas cosas van a ir saliendo a la luz. Eso si Hermione perdona a Ron. Y con respecto a Draco, ya sabes como es él.  
  
ARAN GRANGER.- Que bueno que lo viste!!! Y mas bueno es que te haya gustado!!!  
  
NEVICHII.- Pues sigue leyendo!!!  
  
JANY.- Pues lo deje así para que te den muchas ganas de leer el capitulo que sigue ¿funciona?  
  
MERODEADORA-CHII.- Ron cantando, se que nunca mostró esas aptitudes, pero el amor nos cambia ¿ o no? Además se las tenia que arreglar de una forma para llamar la atención de Hermione  
  
LAURA WEASLEY 1.- Ok, ósea que incroyable quiere decir que esta bien o que? Perdón pero no me puedo quedar con esa duda!!!  
  
CRISTALGIRL.- Creo que era el Ron que todos esperábamos!!!! Se tardo un buen rato pero hasta que al fin salió a la luz!!  
  
***** POR CIERTO, YA SAKE UN FIC NUEVO KE SE LLAMA "AMOR, ODIO Y AVENTURA EN LA EDAD MEDIA" ESPERO KE ME HAGAN EL GRANDISISIMO FAVOR DE LEERLO Y DEJAR Review PARA VER QUE LES PARECIO, ES UN RON&HERM. PERO TAMBIEN SALDRAN DRACO, LUCIUS, DUMBLENDORE, ETC, ETC****  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
CAPITULO 12.- NO PUEDO PEDIR NADA MAS  
  
-. . . .  
  
-¿Hermione?  
  
Hermione no podía dejar de ver a Ron, con la cara suplicante de este. Ron sentía un nudo en la garganta, eran una granas incontrolables de gritar, gritar a los 4 vientos que lo sentía y que no resistiría ese silencio un momento mas.  
  
-Hermione, por favor-dijo arrodillándose y aprisionándole una mano a Hermione entre las suyas- Soy un cabeza dura, yo. . . yo tengo que aprender a confiar mas en....-en eso algo que no se esperaba sucedió, una lagrima le cayo en su mejilla. Miro hacia arriba mientras mas lagrimas de Hermione le caían si parar.  
  
-Levántate, no tienes que hacer eso-dijo Hermione quitándole la mano de entre las suyas bruscamente. Hermione solo esperaba que Ron dijera una pequeña palabra; pero no creía que Ron la dijera.  
  
Ron se levanto, se estaba comenzando a preocupar por esa reacción. -Claro que tengo que....-Hermione le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callara.  
  
-Ron, no puedo permitir que esto sigua, teníamos una relación y a ti no te importo todo lo que te demostré, me diste la espalda rápidamente y con algo tan insignificante....  
  
Ron le quito la mano de los labios- Y me decepcionarías si permitieras que esto siguiera-dijo seriamente- Por lo mismo hice todo esto, para demostrarte que te amo y estoy dispuesto a cambiarme a mi mismo por ti.  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra, dio media vuelta y giro la perilla de la puerta, estaba apunto de salir cuando claramente escucho.......  
  
-Perdón  
  
Hermione se quedo de piedra ¿Ron había dicho Perdón?  
  
Giro de nuevo y quedo frente a frente con Ron de nuevo  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-Perdón, acepto que me equivoque-  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír  
  
-Eso era lo único que quería oír de ti  
  
-Hermione yo. . .-No pudo terminar de decir la palabra ya que Hermione le había rodeado el cuello con su brazos y le daba un gran beso, uno tierno y suave. Uno de esos que no se dan a cualquier persona, uno emotivo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Logras ver algo?-preguntaba Ginny a Harry  
  
-No, nada-respondía Harry, los dos se encontraban escondidos en un arbusto algo pequeño, pero era el mas cercano al vivero.- ¿Crees que ya se hayan contentado?  
  
-Pues esperemos, si en unos momentos o comienzan a salir chispas y maleficios, puede que si  
  
-jajaja Tienes razón-Harry volvió a tratar de espiar el vivero  
  
Ginny estaba un poco incomoda y la pierna se le estaba comenzando a entumir así que trato de estirar la pierna para poder acomodarse mejor en el poco espacio que tenían ella y Harry, movió la pierna pero una piedra le estorbo y se apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de Harry para poder estirarla bien. Harry solo sintió un peso en su espalda, volteo y cuando pudo ver unos rojizos cabellos sobre su hombro comenzó a ponerse nervioso y colorado.  
  
-Perdón Harry, esque estoy tratando de. . .-al fin pudo estirarla, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo boca arriba en las piernas de Harry. El espacio era extremadamente reducido.  
  
Harry se sorprendió mucho al ver de repente la cara de la pelirroja sobre sus piernas  
  
-"Que pena!!"-prensaba Ginny, mientras su cara se ponía roja, casi como su túnica.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Ginny?-  
  
-Sí, perdóname, esque perdí el equilibrio-dijo Ginny enderezándose.  
  
-No hay problema  
  
De pronto los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose sin decir palabra. Harry al fin pudo ver a Ginny con mucho detenimiento y se dio cuanta que no era la misma pequeña que había visto desde que conocía a Ron. Y mas se podía dar cuenta por el maquillaje que traía puesto. Sintió deseos de besarla, no le apetecía hacer nada mas que eso, Así que se comenzó a acercar lentamente. Ginny se quedo paralizada el ver los ojos verdes acercándose a ella. Estaba apunto de tocarse cuando Ginny retrocedió, lo poco que pudo.  
  
-No, ¿ Y Cho? ¿Qué no has estado enamorado de ella todos estos años? ¿Qué no te gusta ella?  
  
Harry sonrió y le puso una mano en su pecosa mejilla  
  
-No, me gustas tú . . . -se acerco y al fin sus labios hicieron contacto.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Zabini ¿Por qué tan solitario?- preguntaba Draco  
  
-No lo se, Hermione me dijo que le hablaban y ya no volvió  
  
-¿Se fugo con Weasley?  
  
Zabini torció la boca  
  
-Cállate. . .por cierto. . .¿Y Stacie Filan? No la veo por aquí  
  
-No me recuerdes a esa idiota. . . No le gustaron mis "planes" que por que soy mas joven que ella.  
  
-Oh ¿es que el pobre Draquis es muy inmaduro para la tipa esa?-dijo jalándole un cachete y hablándole como se la habla a los bebes.  
  
-Suéltame!!! Pero parece que Roger Davies le parece perfecto a esa-dijo ácidamente.  
  
-¿El buscador ese de Revenclaw?  
  
-Nada mas y nada menos que ese estúpido-dijo dejándose caer en la silla continua a la de Zabini- Creo que tendré que buscar a otra.  
  
En eso Zabini sintió como alguien le picaba el hombro. Volteo y vio a Padma Patil parada tras de el  
  
-Blaise ¿No has visto a Ron? No lo encuentro por ningún lado  
  
-¿A ti también se te fugó?  
  
-No me digas que Granger desapareció también. . .Lo sabia esa arpía horrible, se llevo a Ron-dijo enfurecida.  
  
-Te entendemos-dijo amargamente Draco  
  
-¿Tu también Malfoy?-por respuesta tuvo un gruñido de parte de Draco.  
  
Zabini se le ocurrió una idea de ultimo momento.  
  
-Oye Padma, ¿No te gustaría ir a platicar a un lugar mas privado? -dijo guiñándole un ojo  
  
Padma sonrió, Zabini era atractivo también, así que no le molestaría echarle un vistazo, uno pequeñito.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo sonriendo traviesamente- ¿en tu cuarto estaría bien?  
  
-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca-dijo sonriendo Zabini.-Nos vemos Draco - Y se fue de la mano con Padma  
  
-Ese Blaise si que tiene suerte. . . . -dijo sonriendo Draco  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Salieron del vivero y se fueron a sentar a un árbol cerca del lago. Los dos se recargaron en el árbol y miraban al lago, Hermione se sentía muy contenta, era el mejor regalo que Ron le podía haber dado. Y si Hermione estaba feliz, Ron estaba doblemente feliz, se habían contentado gracias al plan de el y Harry.  
  
Hermione se recargo en el pecho de Ron y este cada tanto tiempo le daba besitos en la cabeza.  
  
-Por cierto Ron, ¿ Y esa canción de donde la sacaste? Está muy bonita.  
  
-Yo la escribí  
  
Hermione se enderezo para poder verlo, tenia la boca abierta y balbuceo todavía sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír-¿¿ Tu...tu escribiste esa ca...canción??  
  
-Sí  
  
-¿La hiciste para mi?  
  
-Hice varias, pero esa fue la que mas me gusto  
  
-Oh!! Que lindo!!!-dijo dándole un beso pequeño-¿Me podías cantar otra?  
  
-mmm....no se  
  
-Por favor-  
  
-Esta bien,- se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a cantar otra canción...  
  
Lying here with you,  
  
Descansando aquí contigo,  
  
listening to the rain.  
  
Escuchando la lluvia  
  
Smiling just to see,  
  
Sonriendo solamente por ver,  
  
the smile upon your face.  
  
tu sonrisa sobre tu cara.  
  
These are the moments,  
  
Estos son los momentos,  
  
I thank that I'm alive.  
  
Que agradezco por estar vivo.  
  
And these are the moments,  
  
Y esos son los momentos,  
  
I'll remember all my life.  
  
Que recordare toda mi vida.  
  
I've found all I've waited for,  
  
He encontrado todo por lo que he esperado,  
  
and I could not ask for more.  
  
Y no puedo pedir nada mas.  
  
I could not ask for more  
  
No puedo pedir nada mas  
  
than this time together.  
  
En este momento juntos.  
  
Could not ask for more  
  
No puedo pedir nada mas  
  
than this time with you.  
  
En este momento contigo.  
  
Every prayer has been answered.  
  
Toda plegaria ha sido respondida  
  
Every dream I've had's come true.  
  
Todo sueño que he tenido se ha hecho realidad  
  
Yea, right here in this moment,  
  
Sí, justamente en este momento,  
  
is right where I'm meant to be.  
  
es justamente donde quiero estar  
  
Here with you.  
  
Aqui contigo.  
  
Oh, I could not ask for more  
  
Oh, no puedo pedir nada mas  
  
than the love you give me,  
  
Que el amor que me das  
  
cause it's all I've waited for.  
  
Por que es por lo que he esperado.  
  
And I could not ask for more.  
  
Y no puedo pedir mas.  
  
Oh no, I could not ask for more.  
  
Oh no, no puedo pedir mas.  
  
-Ay Ron!!!-dijo comenzando a llorar Hermione  
  
-¿qué? ¿que te pasa Hermi?  
  
-Esque...esque....  
  
-No te gusto o que?  
  
-No,-dijo secándose las lagrimas - esque esta muy bonita!!!  
  
-Oh!!! Ya no llores Hermione-dijo abrazándola y sobándole la espalda para que se calmara. "Se siente tan rico" pensaba Hermione a las caricias de Ron. Quería quedarse así para siempre.  
  
Ron escucho algo que murmuró Hermione, pero no entendió  
  
-¿qué dijiste?  
  
Hermione alzo la cara, sonriendo  
  
-Que si te salvo Ron, a ti Mariane y Blake, si los salvo.  
  
Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja y beso intensamente a Hermione.  
  
- Sabia que lo harías, hermosa-le dijo al oído.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°KONTI NUARÁ.....  
  
Oh que lindo me quedo este capitulo!!!! No es por nada pero me gusto.  
  
Se han de ver muy bonitos y Ron cantando mas!!!! ..... XDD!!!!  
  
Bueno Espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también así como a mí, ¿ a poco no me quedo bonita la reconciliación???  
  
Ah antes de que se me olvide la canción se llama "I could not ask for more" de Clay Aiken. Prometí hacer otra y traducirla lo mejor que pude, y arriba esta el resultado. Espero haberlo hecho bien.  
  
Bueno besos y saludos a todas las lectoras!!!  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	13. UNA NUEVA VISTA AL PASADO

Hola!!! Despues de 2 largos meses con la cabeza seca totalmente de ideas. Ya volví, me tome unas vacaciones, pero ya estoy de regreso con mas ideas y desvaríos.  
  
Como es la costumbre los agradecimientos primero.  
  
LIL GRANGER: hoLA!!! Sí yo tmabien keria ke Clay Aiken ganara, ciempre me peleaba por eso con mi mama por que ella decia que iba a ganar Ruben, pero bueno. AL menos nos queda la satisfacción de que le esta llendo mucho mejor que a Ruben. No es que yo sea rasista ni nada tampoko...pero eske me llamaba la atención de que como podia tener esa voz, si tan flaquito que era. Mmm...tal ves Clay y Rupert se te hacen parecidos por la cara de dormino, aflojerado, tontito que tiene los dos. Bueno a mi se me hace que es por eso. Jejeje gracias por el comentario de la reconciliación. Ron Rulz 4 ever!!! Besos. bye  
  
MERODEADORA-CHII.- No llores. Si quieres te ofresco un Kleennex, jejeje, bueno si quieres saber tendras que seguir leyendo, abajo tambien pongo un pedazito de Harry/Ginny. Ellos tmb me gustan mucho de pareja. Mil veces mas que Harry/Cho, no se pero ella nunca me cayo bien. Ojala que a Rowling NO se le ocurra dejarlos a los dos juntos al final. En mi muy personal opinión no se la tuya. Saluditos.  
  
JANY: Gracias!! Ron es tan bello, tierno, hermoso, wuapo...(bueno al menos el actor esta wuapo) ya que el verdadero Ron pues no tengo ni idea. A veces, mendio cabezota, terco, celoso....Pero igual así lo queremos ¿o no?. =) Oh tan bello él!!!  
  
CRISTALGIRL: No!!! la madicion no a termino chika!!! Ni por equivocación!!! Tenian que estar juntos para ayudar a romperlo; pero no para romperlo definitivamente. Por que separados y enojados no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Además quien sabe, nuevo problemas y misterios se les pueden poner al paso. Pero mejor ya no te digo nada para que puedas leer en paz el capitulo. Se que m talon de Aquiles es lo largo de los capitulos, pero Ahhh!!! Según yo lo voy a hacer largo y terminan pequeños. Lo siento ='( .  
  
LAURA WEASLEY: Oh si!!! Con razon cuando lei tu Review que decia incroyable me quede con cara de "What??" De por si soy retardada y con esa palabra. Disculpa mi estupidez. Y los problemas estan a la orden del día, por que siempre que uno piensa que todo esta bien, siempre pasa algo y en este Fic no va a ser la excepcion. Un besote.  
  
MARIAG MALFOY: Gracis por tus comentarios de este capitulo. Además ya era hora de que Harry y Ginny tambien se pusieran las pilas, y que harry se olvidara de la Chang aquella que a mi en lo personal no me agrada mas que Umbridge y Voldemort y todos esos. Y pues Draco como siempre te dicen; el dinero no lo puede todo. Y esta no fue la excepcion. Besos.  
  
KAT-CHERRY-V: Almitha!!!! Te dije k no lo leyeras me da mucha pena contigo y con mi tios que lean mis tonteras y aH!!! No!!! dejala de leer!!! Lo ordeno, bueno, despues si se pone mas pelada la historia y si mi tio me regaña le voy a decir que yo te lo habia advertido!!! ¿ok? Bueno ya estas advertida. Besos al miguel y alex...Bye  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
CAPITULO 13.-UNA NUEVA VISTA AL PASADO  
  
Hermione y Ron estaban abrazados bajo la oscuridad de la noche, recargados en el árbol, el frió viento los envolvía, pero estaban tan felices que ni siquiera lo sentían, entonces de un bolsillo de Herminone resbalo el relicario, en cuanto este toco el piso, este comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Lo cual obligo a los gryffindors a incorporarse en busca de protección en el árbol.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?-gritaba Ron protegiendo a Hermione con el brazo la cual se encontraba aferrada del brazo de Ron.  
  
-No lo se-dijo Hermione con pánico. Hermione volteo al piso ya que algo reluciente le había llamado la atención, fue cuando lo vio, ahí el relicario tirado en el piso, sacudiéndose por la acción del piso. Hermione se agacho torpemente tratando de alcanzarlo, pero el brazo de Ron no la dejaba, así de trato de desasirse del brazo del pelirrojo y cogió el relicario del piso. El piso se paro completamente, los dos respiraban agitadamente y todavía no comprendían nada de lo que pasaba,  
  
-Cre...creo que debemos de irnos al castillo-comento Ron, mirando como Hermione sostenía algo entre sus manos, rodearon el árbol con dirección al castillo esperando todavía oír a lo lejos la música proveniente del gran comedor. Pero el castillo se encontraba en penumbras, como si fuera un día normal.  
  
-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Y el baile?-pregunto interrogante Ron dirigiendo su mirada confundida a Hermione pero esta solo lo tomo de una manga y lo jalo para esconderse detrás de unos arbustos que estaban por ahí cerca.- ¿¿Hermione me puedes explicar por que me traes aquí???  
  
-Shh!!! Ron...mira-dijo apuntando con su dedo el lugar donde hacia unos momentos se encontraban.  
  
Una muchacha bajita, con el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y de unos grades ojos azules, venía caminando. Vestía con el uniforme de Hogwarts, venia con un libro en la mano y se recargo en el árbol para comenzar su lectura, cada cierto tiempo volteaba para atrás, parecía que esperaba a alguien.  
  
-Hermione-dijo en un susurro Ron-¿Es acaso....?  
  
-Mariane-se escucho una voz masculina que se acercaba distraídamente hacia la muchacha. Era un joven, de unos 19 años, no venía con el uniforme de Hogwarts.  
  
-Pro...profesor Mayler-dijo la muchacha poniéndose de repente de pie, parecía que él no era exactamente la persona que esperaba- ¿Qué...que hace aquí?-pregunto torpemente  
  
-La pregunta es que hace un alumna de Hogwarts a estas horas de la noche en el patio-dijo arqueando una ceja,  
  
-Esque...yo a veces vengo aquí a leer-dijo enseñándole el libro que tenía en la mano-en la sala común siempre hay mucho ruido.  
  
-Oh, entonces no le molestara que me siente un rato aquí con usted ¿o si?- pregunto el profesor parándose a un lado de Mariane.  
  
-Eh...no...No, claro que no-dijo algo nerviosa- El muchacho se sentó a un lado de ella y miraba el lago.-  
  
De pronto otra silueta se acercaba a lo lejos, era un muchacho alto, de un pelo negro y unos ojos azules, mientras se acercaba miraba confundido a las dos personas que se encontraban frente al lago. Pero en vez de acercarse a ellos, se escondió detrás del árbol, escuchando atentamente lo que platicaban la joven y el maestro  
  
-y dígame señorita DeLonge ¿Cómo le esta yendo a su padre? Supe que después de que aprobaron aquella ley. Pues...no esta muy bien económicamente-dijo sin apartar la mirada del lago  
  
-Si estamos teniendo algunos problemas. Pero ya le dije a mi papa que estas vacaciones de verano buscare trabajo, y con ese dinero me comprare lo que necesite para el 7 curso.  
  
EL profesor volvió su vista hacia la chica y se acerco mucho mas a la muchacha, no había nada que los separa a l uno del otro–yo, estaría dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que usted necesite. El muchacho escondido detrás del árbol se había puesto rojo del coraje y apretaba fuertemente las manos, fruncía notablemente el entrecejo. Ron recordó de pronto cuando el profesor Lynley también se le había insinuado a Hermione, le dio tanto coraje que dio un puñetazo en el piso, lo cual hizo sobresaltarse a Hermione e hizo que se le cayera el relicario, el cual en cuanto hizo contacto con el suelo, las personas se desvanecieron.  
  
Hermione cerro los ojos tratando de clamarse, respiro una, dos, tres veces pero el coraje no se le pasaba, la mandíbula la tenia tan tensa que casi rechinaban los dientes. Se puso de pie y brinco los arbustos.  
  
-Hermione ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto Ron, el cual no se había dado cuenta que todo había desaparecido por su culpa  
  
-Ron, ¿qué demonios te sucede?  
  
-Esque yo....  
  
-Ron estábamos a casi nada de saber mas datos que nos ayudarían con todo esto. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
  
-Esque, ese profesor me recordó a Lynley  
  
-Y claro como todo lo que hace ese profesor no te parece, pues te pones como un animal salvaje cada que el hace algo ¿verdad?-dijo encolerizada Hermione  
  
-Hermione....  
  
-Ron ya madura!!!-chillo irritada Hermione  
  
-Sí, si perdóname -dijo abrazando a Hermione, acaban de contentarse y no se iba a pelear tan rápido, además tenia que aceptar que esta ves si había metido la pata- esque te quiero tanto que no soporte cuando el se te acerca, te mira como te mira, te habla como te habla. Perdóname- sintió como el cuerpo de Hermione dejaba de tensarse debajo de sus brazos.  
  
-Se que lo hacer por que me quieres-dijo poniendo sus manos en la cara del pelirrojo- pero no puedes evitar que yo me relacione con los hombres, sino después vas a querer moler a golpes a Harry solo por saludarme.  
  
Ron sonrió por lo que Hermione le decía, se veía tan bonita cuando hababa seriamente, la nariz se le arrugaba un poco y le daba un aspecto encantador.  
  
-Sí, solo dame tiempo. No puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana-dijo queriéndose defender  
  
-Esta bien-dijo hermione dándole un pequeño besito en los labios a Ron- Pero mañana hay que hacer una visita de nuevo a Dumblendore, y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta. Estos dos hacen sus locuras mas seguido y quien sabe....imagínate que nos den estos ataquen de "calenturas" en medio del comedor!!!-  
  
-Pues....lo valdría ¿no?-dijo sonriendo traviesamente Ron  
  
Hermione solo se rió y regresaron tomados de la mano al castillo. Caminaban por los pasillos, cuando escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos voltearon y se encontraron con Ginny y Harry. Hermione se mordió el labio para no reírse. La pelirroja traía todos los hermosos rizos desechos y ya no había ni rastro de su labia rojo, ya que este estaba todo embarrado en los labios y cuello de Harry. Mientras que el oji-verde traía su túnica de gala torcida.  
  
Hermione sintió como la mano de Ron apretaba la suya mientras le susurro muy bajito – Eso de moler a golpes a Harry no era tal mala idea después de todo- pero se cayo por que Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas.  
  
-¿ Y ya arreglaron sus diferencias hermanito?-pregunto Ginny tratando inútilmente de arreglarse los rizos -Sí-dijo Ron-gracias a los dos el plan funciono a la perfección  
  
-No hay de que-respondió Harry con una sonrisa-para que están los amigos  
  
Ron soltó la mano de Hermione y avanzo hacia Harry-tal ves...-dijo tallando bruscamente la boca de harry, con una sonrisa falsa- para quitarle el lápiz labial de su hermana de la cara a su mejor amigo. Harry no volvió a decir nada de camino a la sala común. Por que cuando entraron al gran comedor quedaban muy pocas parejas y uno que otro alumno demasiado borracho como para ponerse en pie.  
  
Entraron a la sala común y esta estaba abarrotada de gente platicando, otras parejitas demasiado amorosas en los rincones, no cabía ni un alma mas ahí. Así que mejor decidieron irse a dormir. Ya arriba Harry y Ginny estaban abrazados en un interminable abrazo, mientras Ron los fulminaba con la mirada.  
  
-Ron no se te olvide que mañana iremos a la oficina de Dumblendore, espérame en el comedor como a las 9:00, primero tengo que hacer mi ronda ¿entendido?  
  
-mmm...Herm....¿por qué tan temprano?-dijo haciendo un pucherito  
  
-Por que así tenemos mucho tiempo para buscar mas información-dijo seriamente Hermione  
  
-Pero...esta bien, todo sea por mi niña-dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Hermione, esta no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, le había dicho SU niña.  
  
-Bueno nos vemos mañana, que pases buenas noches-dijo dándole un abrazo, Ron cerro el abrazo con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura  
  
-Ron...sino me sueltas no podré irme a dormir-dijo Hermione cuando soltó a Ron y este todavía la tenia bien agarrada-¿o quieres que durmamos aquí en el pasillo?  
  
-Bueno si tu lo dices-dijo rodeando las piernas de Hermione y levantándola para el sentarse en el piso mientras la ponía en sus piernas-  
  
-Ron!!!-dijo entre risas Hermione  
  
-Bueno pues ya dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo-Buenas noches y no te atrevas a soñar con nadie que no sea yo!!1-dijo peligrosamente levantando un dedo  
  
-¿Es una orden?-pregunto desafiante Hermione  
  
-Sí-dijo dándole otro beso, pero este fue mas profundo. Hermione sintió perderse en los labios del pelirrojo y rodeo con sus brazos la nuca de este, mientras este le acariciaba la espalda.  
  
-Buenas noches ron-dijo Hermione después de haber terminado el beso  
  
-Buenas noches, bonita-respondió ron, este comentario hizo sonreír a Hermione. Dio media vuelta y entro a su cuarto. Se despinto (ya recordaba por que no se maquillaba todos los días, se tardaba bastante en quitárselo por completo), se puso el pijama y se acostó. Mañana temprano buscarían a Dumblendore no importaba si tenia hacerlo debajo de las piedras, Dumblendore les seria de mucha ayuda.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ron soñaba que abrazaba a Hermione, estaba por darle un beso cuando sintió como caía por un vacío y después se daba un tremendo golpe. Abrió los ojos y se encontró tirado en el piso, mientras Seamus y Dean se partían de risa, Neville lo veía muy preocupado  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Ron?-pregunto este desde su cama  
  
-Sí Neville, como nunca, -decía sarcásticamente, echo un ovillo sobandose las costillas-ah!! Me dolió mucho  
  
-Buena forma de despertar Weasley-le dijo entre risas Dean-así ni ganas de volver a dormir te dan.  
  
-jajaja muy gracioso Thomas-dijo poniéndose de pie y sobandose todavía las costillas- ¿Van a desayunar?  
  
-Eh...Ron de ahí venimos-pregunto Seamus poniéndose una bufanda-ahora vamos afuera a jugar guerritas con bolas de nieve ¿vienes?  
  
-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Ron soñoliento  
  
-son las 9:05-dijo Neville viendo se reloj de planetas que traía en una muñeca.  
  
Ron sintió como la sangre se le congelaba. Era muy tarde y Hermione ya debería de haber llegado al comedor.  
  
-Oh no!!! Hermione me va a matar-dijo dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente.  
  
-Oye Ron-pregunto Burlonamente Seamus-Tu y Hermione ¿Son novios?  
  
-Eh....-preguntaba Ron quitándose la parte de arriba del pijama y poniéndose una camisa- sí ¿por qué?  
  
-Esque ayer escuchábamos como tu y ella llegaron muy tomaditos de las manos a la sala común.-dijo volteando a ver sospechosamente a Dean. Mientras Neville rodaba los ojos.  
  
-Sí, de echo desde ayer andamos-dijo poniéndose un suéter el cual revolvió todo el pelo rojizo-Pero...  
  
-Ya ves Dean te dije Hermione y Ron andaban. Me debes 2 galeones-dijo reclamándole al moreno  
  
Pero Ron no pudo oír lo que le respondía Dean ya que salió corriendo del cuarto con dirección al comedor. Llego miro hacia la mesa Gryffindor vio a Harry y Ginny pero...no vio a Hermione. Suspiro aliviado, comenzó a avanzar cuando alguien le toco el hombro  
  
-¿Ron estas listo?-dio media vuelta y se encontró con Hermione, no pudo evitar sonreír  
  
-Sí, iba a preguntarle a Harry y Ginny si no te habían visto-dijo acercándose a Hermione y dándole un beso  
  
-Bueno en marcha-dijo tomándolo de la mano y avanzando hacía el despacho de Dumblendore. Caminaban por los pasillos ahora desiertos ya que todos los alumnos que no pasarían las navidades en Hogwarts habían partido en el tren esa mañana.  
  
-Hermione tengo una pregunta-pregunto de pronto Ron-Recuerdas que a Dumblendore le habíamos dicho la ultima ves que no nos pasaba nada...entonces con que excusa le iremos a preguntar mas cosas sobre el relicario.  
  
Hermione se paro en seco-Tienes razón Ron no había pensado en eso –Ron tenia toda la razón la ultima ves que visitaron a Dumblendore le mintieron diciéndole que no les pasaba nada, esta vez no les iba a creer que no les pasaba nada, si tenían tanto interés en saber sobre el misterioso objeto.  
  
-Bu...bueno a ver que se nos ocurre en el momento-dijo Hermione tratando de quitarle importancia y comenzando a caminar otra ves. Hasta que llegaron frente a la gárgola  
  
-"Winzengamot" (alsuver: No recuerdo como se escribe y recuerden que las contraseñas nunca se quedan iguales)- La gárgola cobro vida y se hizo a un lado para dejar a la vista las hermosas escaleras que llevaban a la oficina del director. Subieron y lo encontraron solo (que oportuno ¿no?) alimentando al Fawkles (tampoco recuerdo como se escribe). El cual al verlos les dedico una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, los Gryffindor sintieron como sus nervios disminuían un poco  
  
-Buenos días profesor Dumblendore-dijo tímidamente Hermione  
  
-Buenos días señorita Granger...joven Weasley-dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, las orejas de ron comenzaron a ponerse rojas.- Supongo que vienen a preguntarme mas sobre el relicario  
  
Hermione y Ron se quedaron sin palabras. El viejo mago suspiro y se acerco a un gran caldero done un liquido plateado se movía, el mago saco su varita para colocarla en la sien y la separo enseguida por un finísimo hilo plateado al cual dejo caer en el liquido que comenzó a sacudirse levemente.  
  
Ron veía sorprendido lo que acababa de presenciar, mientras hermione lo veía, mas bien interesada que sorprendida:  
  
-Bueno supongo, que como todas estos años, harán hasta lo imposible para saber cual es el secreto de el relicario. –se acerco a su sillón detrás del escritorio e hizo un además para que los dos muchachos tomaran asiento en los dos que estaban frente al escritorio de él, lo cual obedecieron casi de inmediato-Bueno todo comenzó cuando eran mis primeros años de director de Hogwarts.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°KONTIN UARÁ.....  
  
jajaja hola!!! Bueno lo deje en suspenso, por los viejos tiempos.  
  
Yo se que no es justo, que después de dos largos meses solo les pongo esta cochinada de capitulo, pero bueno como les he dicho. Mi inspiración se habia evaporado!!!! Pero ya esta volviendo poco a poco. Espero y me dejen Reviews!!! Ya que los extraño mucho. Sobre tdo de este Fic. Se cuidan mucho y no le pierdan la vista a este Fic que de ahora en adelante se va a poner Mucho Mejor!!!!!  
  
Ah!!! Por cierto kiero hacerles una recomendación de un Fic, Se que es raro en mi pero bueno me lo pidieron o mas bien me lo rogaron, que lean una historia que se llama "BASTARDO MALFOY" es de MalfoyDarknesS. Así que ya les pase el dato (Alsuver: Ya contenta Kris!!! Asi ke ya deja de estar jodiendo kon lo mismo, a ver si así me dejas un Review a cambio mensa!!! Minimo ¿no crees? ) Pero igual esta bueno el Fic, sobre todo a las que les gusta Draco.  
  
Bueno sin nada mas ke agregar.  
  
KisSSsSESssSS!!!!!!  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	14. LA EXPLICACION DE DUMBLENDORE

Hola!!  
  
Yo se que tengo mucho q no subo nada pero ya estoy de regreso y espero ya poder seguirle con el fic.  
  
Gracias por los Reviews!!!!  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
CAPITULO 14 .- LA EXPLICACION DE DUMBLENDORE  
  
-En mis primeros años de director de Hogwarts todo era paz y tranquilidad, solo a veces era interrumpida por unos jóvenes, los cuales siempre peleaban por cosas algo...tontas.  
  
Hermione y Ron se voltearon a ver.  
  
-Pero igual hacían unas escenitas en los bailes, mientras desayunaban los demás alumnos, en clases, etc. Y siempre los mandaban los maestros a mi oficina para que hiciera algo con ellos. Pero parecía que mas los castigaba, mas se pelaban. Asi que un día decidí darles un escarmiento "especial", un hechizo algo antiguo que cada ves que uno se dijera algo hiriente el uno al otro, después en voz alta dirian cosas que aunque nunca lo aceptaran pensaban de la otra positivamente por ejemplo "que bonita eres" "me gustan tus ojos" o cosas asi. Y ellos no lo podian controlarlo, por que ellos realmente pensaban eso, a pesar de que se odiaran a muerte. Hasta que con el tiempo lo halagos dejaron de ser por culpa del hechizo. Para sorpresa de toda la escuela se hicieron novios. Y esos eran Blake y Mariane.  
  
Hermione no penso que antes Mariane y Blake fueran enemigos. Antes de que todo pasara.  
  
-El padre de Mariane era el famoso inventor Richard DeLong, el había ideado el relicario para el y su esposa, pero le pareció tan buen invento y ademas era un romántico empedernido que comenzo a venderse pero con el tiempo se tuvo que prohibir su venta ya que algunos magos siniestros...  
  
-El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? –preguntó Ron tragando saliva-  
  
-Señor Weasley, el mal ha existido mucho mas antes que Voldemort –Ron dio un gritito – pero como decir, los magos los utilizaban para perdurarse en el tiempo, asi que el misterio mando destruir todos y cada uno. Pero Richard guardo uno, ya que era su invento mas querido, y cuando Mariane se lo pidiò se puso mas que feliz que su amado invento le sirviera a su unica hija. Pero ninguno de nosotros nos esperabamos de nuestros alumnos, fue que el dia de la graduación desaparecerían. Todos pensaron que se habian fugado, pero yo no estaba muy seguro, los dos eran chicos muy correctos y apegados a sus familias y no podria entender por que los querrian hacer sufrir y me pense lo peor. Estuve dias tratando de rastrearlos, pero nada. El ministerio tambien. Hasta que un dia- A Dumblendore se le quebró la voz – Entre al despacho del profesor Mayler y encontre en un baúl todo revuelto unas....tunicas con sangre seca. Y cual no fue mi sorpresa al descubrir los nombres de los muchachos bordados. Y unas palas. Asi que toda la verdad estaba descubierta, el maestro había sido. Una rabia me invadio y Sali a buscarlo, no saben los difícil que fue darles la noticia a sus padres. Y mas al padre de Mariane que se habia emocionado al pensar que su hija se habia fugado, eso era muy...romantico. Pero todo lo contrario. Asi que esa misma noche nos pusimos a buscar al profesor por todo Hogwarts, alguien encontro su varita a la entrada del bosque, asi que algunos maestros y yo nos internamos en el bosque, para descubrir algo mas horrible aun...el profesor se había suicidado en un claro del bosque lo encontramos colgado de un árbol. Después verifique su varita y descubrí que había usado el Abada Kedaura.  
  
Hermione tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y Ron miraba el piso.  
  
-Yo habia visto el relicario de Mariane pero supuse que ya no estaba hechizado, y digamos que me dio un poco de esperanza pesar que tal ves todavía servia y que sus almas el menos estaban juntas. Y ustedes al enseñarmelo me sorprendio y me trajo malos recuerdos del pasado. Por eso no les pudo explicar la otra ves. Lo siento.  
  
-No se preocupe Director ¿Y nunca supieron donde estaban los cuerpos?- pregunto Hermione  
  
-No, buscamos por todo Hogwarts pero no encontramos nada, igual fue en el bosque prohibido. A veces me pregunto donde descansaran sus restos. Yo solo espero que estén en un lugar mejor.  
  
-Profesor le agradecemos que nos haya ayudado a aclarar muchas dudas.- dijo Ron jalando a Hermione – Nosotros nos vamos por que tenemos clases. Adios  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººKONTUNIAR À..... Muy kortito pero todo lo que necesitaba explicar lo hice, perdón por no subir nada pero se atravesaron, examenes, vacaciones, y todo eso. Pero el siguiente capitulo ya lo estoy escribiendo y va a Sali rapido y ademas las quiero dejar en suspenso jajajajaja  
  
VIOLETA POTTER.- AL jusgar por todos tu reviews me doy perfectamente cuenta de que te gusto mucho al capitulo, ademas de Ron. Sigue leyendo ya que los demas van a hacer los ultimos capitulos y la cosa se pone mejor.  
  
HERMIGINNY13 .- Pues comienza a dejarme mas Reviews por que van a ser los ultimos de este FF por que ya son los últimos capitulos!!! Que bueno que te ha estado gustando desde el principio por que si al comienzo te hubiera gustado y después dejado de gustar, eso queria decir que voy empeorando asi que sigue leyendo y dejando mas reviews!!! . Bye  
  
FORFIRITH VEBRICLYA.- Sì esa era la idea que Ron se identificara con Blake.  
  
MERODEADORA-CHII .- mmm....decidi hacer grasioso el encuentro entre Ginny y Harry para que la historia no estuviera tan seria y misteriosa, etc. Gracias por dejarme reviews desde casi el principio o el principio ya que esta historia ya no le queda mucho, asi que atenta con las actualizaciones. Besos.  
  
KAT-CHERRY-V.- Gracias por tu reviews y hace mucho que lei tu mail. Bye. Saludos.  
  
AYU-CHAN.- Pues que bueno que te decidiste a madarme Reviews y ojla lo siguas haciendo por que el Fic ya no le queda mucho para dar fin, gracias por la recomendación de la pagina y prometo que me voy a meter a la pagina. Y no se de que puerta hablas pero si es de la pagina tratare de ayudarte. Bye 


End file.
